The girl who played with wolves
by peachykeenjellybean92
Summary: Theories that the wolves within the village of Marbaden are murderous force the beautiful Pierce sisters into meeting the brave and handsome Salvatore brothers, and an unlikely romance begins to blossom between Elena, and the brother she claims to despise; Damon. But a darkness looms closer than expected. Can they survive? Or is shared blood, indeed, stronger than shared love?
1. Chapter 1

**One**

**1896**

The Village of Marbaden was blanketed with complete silence, the same as it always was after the sun began its ritual bow down for the moon to take its place in the sky. The bitter wind galloped through the village like wild horses, holding the title of the only thing moving at sunset, until it reached the forest where the snow covered ground was penetrated by light padded footsteps, along with the heavy drag of a red cloak that successfully hid the identity of the person who was daring enough to walk the forest where countless young girls had been murdered. The blood had long disappeared but the images of the bodies would remain. The entire village had landed on the theory that it was the wolves of the forest, but the person beneath the deep red cloak knew otherwise.

The cloak trailed its owner as it was forced deeper into the forest, weaving through the gaps between the large tree trunks until it was met with the opening where a large, yet cosy cottage resided, which resulted in the hood being pushed down by a slender set of fingers and long brown curls to be released into the wind. It was a girl.

Once the chocolate locks of her hair settled down the length of her back, the girl began towards the cottage only to be interrupted by a low snarling. Spinning on the spot causing her boots to ruin the untouched snow until her body made an entire rotation, her eyes searched the shadows and her dark brown eyes showed no fear or panic. Her back remained to the shadows created by the trees on the right side of the cottage where a creature silently emerged, her eyes occupied with their scan of the shadows on the opposing side also fighting to steal her courage. A low growl sounded from the white-furred wolf and she turned to meet it.

An interception of her intended following action caught her sight, her eyes widened and her body ran on instinct, rushing to the aid of the endangered party. There was a loud bang and time seemed to slow down completely, a bullet sprung forth from its gun and she knew it was only a moment before it pierced through the skin of the wolf, leaving it wounded or dead. In an act of desperation since she knew she wasn't going to make it to the wolf in time, a string of foreign words left her lips which succeeded in causing the wolf to abruptly turn and run back into the shadows of the forest. The bullet missed its aim, and instead became silently embedded in nearby crate stacked to the side of the lone cottage.

She turned back to where the bullet came from to discover two men now well into the clearing, each followed by a horse she assumed belonged to them, one held a gun she recognised as a Winchester rifle in aim of where the wolf no longer stood and the other held one very similar at his side. Both had an immaculate beauty, the one letting the rifle hang at his side had hair as black as midnight and eyes as blue as the ocean while the other, obviously responsible for the bullet being shot, had eyes the colour of the leaves in summer and hair a light brown.

"What are you doing?" The girl demanded.

"Saving you?" The blue eyed, dark-haired one answered while returning his rifle to its holster on the side of the black horse that obviously belonged to him. _Funny_, she thought. He had a horse whose fur matched his own raven locks. It was either extremely egotistical, or sweet. She wasn't sure which.

"From what?"

"That," The other man pointed in the direction where only moments ago the wolf had disappeared. She followed his gesture to find the graceful return of the wolf until it came to a stop at her side.

She bent to stroke the silk of its white fur. "The wolves are harmless."

Both men's brows furrowed simultaneously and the dark-haired one spoke up. "The last thing I would call a wolf, is _harmless_." He scoffed.

"That coming from a man who carries a rifle." She retorted.

"Your gratitude for our protection of you is really, too much."

"Maybe you're the one I need protecting from." Her smile was playful and her coffee-coloured eyes flashed as she stood from the crouch next to the wolf and turned on her heel, returning on her travel towards the cottage.

Her boots especially worn for the winter met with the steps to the cottage, the soft thuds sounding until she crossed the front porch and pushed open the door.

"Kat, I'm home." her voice bounced against each of the cottage walls until it found her twin sister in the kitchen and resulted in Katherine moving to the front of the house.

"Thank God, those wolves have been hanging around for hours." she huffed, her hands taking placement on her hips as she came to a stop in front of Elena.

Identical twin sisters Katherine and Elena Pierce had lived in the village of Marbaden for almost the entirety of their adolescence, desired by every man, envied by every woman for their immaculate beauty and charms. Originally from a quant, attractive house located in the middle of London, England, a place which both sisters equally adored and was more than reluctant to leave it behind when they passed their thirteenth birthday. Their resentful attitude to leave their beloved childhood home was probably the only thing they had ever agreed on. They had never completely seen eye to eye, because, well, they were as different as chalk and cheese, but they still loved, cherished one another as much as any siblings did who lost their parents. They tried to appreciate, and take care of one another, instead of wasting time being at each other's throats. It had been a fateful day for both girls, the day their parents were murdered. It had forced them to leave another place they called home and move into their grandmother's large cottage located within the village forest.

"They won't hurt you, I've told you before." Elena assured, keeping the irritation with her sister to a minimum and pulling at the tightly fastened bow that secured the cloak around her small figure and twisting around to hang it on the hook. She ran both hands down the bodice of her dress, feeling how it clung to her waist for dear life, effectively pushing up her breasts, putting them on show in a delicious manner. Her hands ran further down to smooth out the matching plain teal coloured billowing skirt, briefly catching sight of the wet hem at her feet which she could thank the snow for.

"I beg to differ." A silky voice interrupted from the doorway.

Elena turned to meet the intense blue eyes followed by a quick roll of her own while picking up on the small murmured 'wow' from Katherine._ He's not that good looking._

"I'm sorry, is the big bad wolf chewing you in half right now?" Elena quipped with both hands on her hips.

Katherine held up a hand and chuckled. "Elena, don't be rude, we have guests." Nudging her to one side and slithering towards the man currently leaning against the doorjamb, the skirt of her peach coloured dress swaying as her hips did, Katherine held up her hand for him to take. "I'm Katherine." She purred as he accepted her hand and kissed it.

"Damon Salvatore." he revealed in his velvety smooth voice. "And this, is my brother, Stefan." He moved aside to allow the second young man access into the spotlight.

Stefan smiled beautifully, took her hand and kissed it, just like his brother had. "Pleasure,"

Elena noticed the predatory look on the face identical to her own and rolled her eyes for the second time, unaware of the intrigued gaze until she turned to her attention to the one who introduced himself as Damon. Blowing out a harsh breath and abruptly leaving the introductions ceremony, Elena set off towards the door at the rear of the cottage. She sighed into the cold air and kicked off the small boots as the door slammed to a shut behind her. Her stocking-covered feet ascended the steps that duplicated those at the front of the house, and met with the snow. This was where she did her thinking. She wondered if there was such thing as life after death, if her parents watched over her from time to time. She found it comforted her to believe they did. Maybe they were in the trees whispering to her, or the wind taking her hair in its current. Maybe they were the wolves, or the flakes of snow. With that in mind, she bent and took a handful of snow then watched as it dissolved onto her skin, leaving nothing but transparent liquid.

"You know you could catch a death of cold doing that." The silk voice penetrated the silence of the backyard, and she had no doubt his ocean blue eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"You miss all the important things by being too cautious." Elena replied, still lost in thought along with her feet still immersed in the snow.

"Like playing with wolves," Damon quipped smartly after a few seconds.

"They're better company than most people." She answered with disinterest.

"Does that include your sister?"

Elena turned now and watched him approach her with a lob-sided smile sexy enough to melt the snow that resided along the forest, or possibly the Antarctic. "I love my sister." She told him nonchalantly.

"That was rehearsed."

"No it wasn't." she said a little too quickly, watched the raise of his dark eyebrows and turned back towards the forest when realization told her she wasn't fooling anyone. "We're just different people."

"I can tell." He gave a soft chuckle.

Though trying her best not to look at him, it seemed irresistible. How did he do that? "It's not the wolves." Her attempt at changing the subject proved successful when his eyes flashed with curiosity, causing her head to turn away before she got lost in them while her determination to elaborate forced it back. "You_ are_ here because of the murders, right?"

"Why are you so sure it's not the wolves?"

"The bodies were drained of blood."

His brow furrowed while taking another step towards her. "Their bodies bled out."

"There's approximately eight pints of blood in the human body, there was only two of that of the ground."

Elena contained the urge to erupt into laughter at the sight of his face, how was it they were here to deal with the murders yet they knew nothing about them? _Amateurs._ She watched as he composed himself before asking the obvious question of; "How do you know?"

He was right to be confused that she knew such details of the murders, it wasn't exactly normal for a nineteen year old girl to know so much, especially not when it was to do with the murdered young girls from the village.

"I live in the forest, remember?" he wasn't buying that, she could tell, but she chose to power on. "So what's the plan; murder all the wolves of the forest?"

"Yes." He answered.

"And if they're not responsible?" she pointed out.

"They are." Damon told her indefinitely, began his withdrawal from their conversation with a swift rotation of his body and with graceful strides, returned into the cottage through the back door.

Deciding he was probably right in pointing out she would catch a death of cold like this, Elena pulled each foot from it's nestle in the snow and climbed the porch steps to settle down on the top one. Who did he think he was? He had never set foot here before, yet he felt he had some unwavering insight into what went on? No.

She hadn't been convinced it was the wolves doing this from the beginning, and no beautiful, blue-eyed stranger was about to change that.

It wasn't until the sky became completely blackened and a fierce shiver ran through her did she decide on returning inside. But not before taking a glance at the moon, feeling relief when the blood red stain was nowhere to be seen. If there was one thing she'd learnt from a young age was that a moon stained with a red was never a good omen, and it should be a common expectancy of blood being spilled under it. She knew because the first time she had ever set sights on one, was the night her parents were murdered. The second was the start of the string of murdered girls. And as the blood continued to stain the glow of the moon, in the same night, there would be a murder within the forest.

Letting the door slam in her wake then turning to lock it, she gazed out into the darkness once more, catching a slight movement at the base of the pine trees that triggered a small smile on her lips. _The wolves. _

Every night they were there, pacing, watching. It made her think they were guarding the cottage, or maybe that's what she hoped, because of the murders. She didn't show it, but she was scared. The whole village was. No parent let their children out past dusk any more. And it displeased Elena. Somewhere that had been her home since she was born was now to be feared, and every young girl her age had to be cautious. How was that fair? She didn't want to have to be locked away, fearing her safety because there was some wild animal lurking the forest, draining girls of their blood. She didn't want to walk the forest, looking over her shoulder every time she hears a sound.

But unlike the rest of the village, she didn't believe it was the wolves. Not even a little bit.

She proceeded through to the living area, her brow furrowing at the multitude of voices coming from there. She reached the front room to find her grandmother, her sister, along with the unusual accompaniment of her two apparent 'saviours'. Or so they'd like to think. Or was it just the one who called himself Damon? The other, she couldn't figure out. He wasn't arrogant like his brother, but then again, he hadn't uttered more than a few words to her.

Why were they even still here? It had been hours.

However, the way her sister was giggling foolishly and leaning her body towards each brother, Elena could guess why. Typical Katherine- has to get her claws in any attractive man passing through. Elena rolled her eyes at her twin sisters shameless flirting with both brothers, a long slender hand that was identical to her own occasionally reaching out to run down a muscular arm or along a cloth covered broad chest. She noticed the brothers didn't resemble one another at all, yet still they yielded the kind of beauty that would make any girl melt at the sight of them. Except for her, of course.

"Evening, Grandmama." Elena kneeled down at the side of the large armchair where her grandmother was comfortably nestled into, leaning up to place a brief kiss to her cheek before settling back on her heels.

Her grandmother smiled wearily in acknowledgement. "Oh, my beautiful girl," She ran the tips of her fingers along Elena's cheek. "You shouldn't stay out after dark."

It was the same advice Elena had been given for three months now. From her grandmother, from Katherine, from the whole village. It wasn't that she blamed them; it was all still so... fresh. She felt as though everyone was looking at her, expecting her to be reckless with her life because she was the reserved sister. Unlike Katherine, she kept to herself. That was how she liked it.

"I was only on the back porch." Elena assured.

"I know. But still, I worry about you."

Elena smiled softly. "You don't have to worry about me, you know that."

"It's a grandmother's job, no matter what the circumstances." She replied with a smile and pulled back her hand from its caress of Elena's face and hair, letting it fall back into her lap with the other while Elena shifted to sit in front of the roaring fire, stretching her legs out in front of her in hope that the heat from there would dry her soaked stockings and feet. "Aren't they handsome?"

Elena followed her Grandmothers gaze. "Katherine certainly thinks so."

"Hmm."

"Why are they still here?" Elena demanded in a whisper, still watching them exchange flirtatious banter, along with not so subtle touching every now and then.

"Well we couldn't expect them to return through the forest, dear." Her grandmother pointed out.

Elena scoffed. "They have weapons."

Not that that was a valid argument, because Elena even ensured to have the knife that once belonged to her mother in the top drawer of her side mahogany bedroom table. Not that she had any use for it. Elena had once asked her mother why she had it, and her mother's simple answer had been that her father insisted she did keep it on her at all times, 'just in case'. Unfortunately, not even that worked in saving them from whatever attacked and killed them three months ago.

Then maybe her grandmother was right in having these strangers stay here. But for some unknown reason, Elena didn't want them here. Was it because she was being defensive? Or because it displeased her to see the way Katherine was looking at both men like they were a two course meal she desired to eat night after night? Either way, their presence here made her uncomfortable. Or to be more specific, she didn't like _his _presence. He was rude, arrogant, narrow minded, and she didn't like him at all.

As if somehow sensing her negative opinion on him, the dark-haired, blue eyed stranger named Damon turned to catch her gaze, a smirk creeping along his perfectly formed lips in response then just as swiftly turned his attention back to Katherine. _Ugh, he was so annoying._

"Still, we have enough room." The sincerity in her grandmother's voice, along with a soft yawn, grabbed her focus. She was right. The cottage was big enough for a large family to live in, and the space was wasted on just them three.

"You are a much kinder person than I, Grandmama."

"Oh, you're just sour because they almost hurt a wolf." She chimed playfully.

"Typical men, tossing around their weapons like savages." Elena began with a huff. "It's not the wolves, Gran."

"The blue eyed one, Damon, revealed it was snarling at you."

Elena's eyes narrowed. So he had gone and tattled? _Typical._ "Yes, that was before it recognized me."

Her grandmother took a few moments, as if contemplating, and then finally spoke. "Just be careful who you put your trust into, even the most unlikely suspect can surprise you with bad intentions."

Unsure who her grandmother was referring to, Elena remained silent. She'd never let her grandmother know this, but every time she came across the wolves they would growl, or snarl at her, at least until they got close enough to realise it was actually her. They were just wary. Like everyone in the village was.

"Some people are not as they seem." Her grandmother murmured quietly, rose from the large velvet armchair with slight struggle due to the growing instability in her aging legs and began towards the door of her bedroom located at the end of the small, narrow hallway that passed the front door of the cottage. But before disappearing entirely, she turned. "I must retire to bed." Her announcement was louder than the hushed conversation Elena had shared with her only moments ago, and succeeded in catching the attention of the flirting trio in the corner of the room.

With graceful movements, both brothers crossed the room, coming to a stop in front of her grandmother, and in turn taking her hand to kiss it. A slight blush played across her grandmother's skin and Elena internally rolled her eyes. Seems she was the only one immune to their charms.

"Remember; you two can stay as long as you need to." Her grandmother reminded them.

"That's very kind, Miss Pierce." Stefan said with a smile that would make your heart still. A smile which her grandmother quickly returned, that was just as exquisite. She really was a beautiful woman, even at 64 years.

"Please, call me Rose."

Elena stifled the scoff that threatened to leave her mouth, and then looked over to Katherine, who seemed just as transfixed by them as their grandmother. _Good grief. What was wrong with these two?_

And with that, Rose disappeared into her room, shutting out the current party of people occupying the front room, all attention suddenly on Elena. Her gaze moved along each of them, passed Katherine's wicked gleam, to Stefan's beautifully sincere expression, and finally stopping on the arrogant, magnificent features of Damon. Why couldn't he just be unattractive? Or just _mildly _attractive? He was almost painful to look at. They both were. But Damon... his eyes, were... magnificent.

After a few moments of her subconscious screaming at her to get a grip, it gave up and dragged her from the depths of the clear blue and without a word, forced her to slip into her room that lay on the opposite side of the cottage to her grandmothers. She silently closed the door, her eyes catching with Damon's once more before they were physically sealed from one another.

She turned and leant her back against the door, letting out a harsh breath. What the hell was that? She hated him, didn't she? Not that she had any right to, because she barely knew him. But his arrogance infuriated her. So then why had she just literally experienced 'getting lost in someone's eyes'?

She huffed as her mind tried to coax her into a reminder of those eyes, pushed away from the door and hooked her fingers into the low neckline, making quick work of the buttons that ran down the bodice of her plain teal dress. Shoving the material down her body until it was bunched at her feet; she stepped out of it and soon felt the bitter chill of the air. Hurrying to the bed, she pulled back the covers and climbed underneath, her white chemise and stockings still intact. It was winter after all.

She snuggled down and cast her hair over her shoulder to fan out behind her, then closed her eyes, images of the intense blue haunting, enticing until she fell into a slumber, where they also managed to creep.

"Elena..." a soft, eerie whisper interrupted the silence of the cottage. Its second call stirred her awake, and she sat up, blinking a few times before scanning the gathered darkness of her room. She strained her ears, wondering if it had been her imagination, or her minds inability to realize the difference between her intense dreams and reality. But it came again. It was rasped, yet unthreatening. It had quite the opposite effect on her. It made her feel..._safe_, somehow. Like her instincts knew what was calling to her, would do her no harm, that it needed her to follow it. And she felt she had no choice but to do exactly that. Therefore, she slid out from under the bed covers and forced the white chemise to a successful cover of her body before leaving the safe confines of her room.

She peered around the front room, finding nothing out of the ordinary. It was empty, and she could only assume Katherine had seen to that both Salvatore men had been shown to the spare rooms, or possibly Katherine's bed. Rolling her eyes, she continued on her journey to the back of the cottage, once again, somehow knowing this was where she was meant to go. Silent pads of her feet took her across the threshold of the back door as she pushed it open and the night was laying a cool blanket around her bare shoulders while the only light was cast from the glow of the flames within each of the lanterns hung at either side of the back door.

"Elena..." The whisper was louder, yet she still felt no fear. It comforted her. How was that even possible? You hear a strange whisper in the middle of the night, it should make you wary, scared even, and it surely shouldn't be approached.

Scanning the forest across the clearing, she lifted a foot to take a step forward when a new presence sounded from behind, forcing her movement to be put on hold and her body to twist around to meet the arrival.

There they were again. _Those eyes._ Clear and blue as the sky in summer. But this time, they were tired, and held a growing darkness as they took in her appearance. What was that? Desire? She had seen it before, of course she had. Many men from the village had looked at her like that, with want, with raw desire, most likely because of her resemblance to Katherine. But never had she expected it from someone of his beauty. Wait, he_ did_ know she wasn't Katherine didn't he?

He smiled. That same arrogant one-side smile that didn't show his teeth. It annoyed her, made her blood boil, yet made her heart pick up speed. Something that was foreign to Elena. No man had ever had_ any_ effect on her, they hoped for it, and in some cases so did she. But it never seemed to happen. Maybe she wasn't ready, or maybe they just weren't right for her. And what? _He _was? This arrogant, annoying, impulsive man that she knew nothing about, was?

"Saving wolves, wandering out in the middle of the night..."_ Ah, yes he did know who she was._ Her gaze went to his mouth as he spoke and she realised it was just as magnificent as his eyes. Possibly more so, because, well, she could actually, physically get inside that, explore it, every crevice, every taste- _Wait. What was she doing? Fantasizing about kissing this strange, annoying man? Oh no, no, no. That couldn't do. That couldn't do at all._

Though, internally she was screaming at herself to stop, her eyes had other plans as they continued on their thorough exploration of his magnificent form. The fitted black waistcoat he'd had on earlier was now nowhere to be seen and through the thin material of his white shirt, she could just about see his impressively muscled torso. It was open at the top, revealing a tantalizing image of his clean-shaven, broad chest and was un-tucked from his tight black trousers while his feet rested in a pair of black boots he must've quickly stepped into to follow her outside. Her eyes leisurely returned back up, and stopped once again at his mouth. _That mouth. _

She felt a growing burn within and a strange flicker of each lanterns flame caught her attention. _Uh-oh._

She looked back at him, this time finding his eyes, and just like every time before, she got lost in them, and it triggered a rapid increase in the flames flickering. Flames she could've sworn were lit within _her_, not the lanterns. How was this even possible? She barely knew him. Not even barely. She didn't know him in the slightest. How could she be so... affected by him? And why was he unfazed by the bizarre flicker of the lantern flames? He briefly took a look at them, and then returned to stare down at her.

_Strange._ He was very strange.

Forcing her eyes away and taking a deep breath, she forced a reminder of why she was actually out here into her wits then scanned along the forest once more, the whisper now returned to her thoughts and on a constant replay. "Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?" he followed her stare into the trees.

"There was this..." she stopped herself from going any further, realizing honesty may earn her the label of being insane, so instead, settled for; "This noise, I heard a noise."

Elena stepped languidly off the porch and down the steps, her bare feet reuniting with the snow. Something she relished in for a long moment before setting off towards the forest.

"For someone who falls into the category of the wolves prey, you surely don't seem worried about roaming the forest." Damon called after her.

"It's not a blood moon." She murmured, transfixed by the shadows between each great tree trunk.

He appeared at her side, his piercing gaze on her face that made her flush hot and intense. "What?"

"The moon," she gestured upwards with her chin, avoiding turning to look at him. "It isn't stained red."

"So?"

"So, there's not going to be a murder tonight." She said as if it was obvious. "I could wander the woods as I please, and not worry."

"But you don't anyway, do you?"

It wasn't a question. It was an insinuation. And it was probably right. Elena said nothing, only stared into the night, refusing not to directly meet his eyes. She couldn't afford to have him realize that against her better judgement or control, she found him attractive. _Very _attractive. But wouldn't any girl? She couldn't be shunned for being attracted to someone who was attractive as he was, could she? She wouldn't act on it, not now, not ever.

Having that settled, she relaxed.

"You wander the forest at dusk while every other person in this village cowers away behind bolted doors of their home, you come out here at night, you're not in the least bit afraid of the prime suspects for all these young girls' deaths and you stand barefoot in the snow."

Elena knew how it sounded, and just like everyone else, he had come to the conclusion that she was some reckless spoiled girl who was crying out for attention by putting herself in danger, or that she was so sad due to her parents death, she could care less about her safety, or her life. And just like the entire village, he was wrong.

"I'm fortunate enough to have certain..." she paused to consider the right choice of words. "Abilities."

Yes, that was good.

There was a moment's pause. "Certain abilities such as being able to force a wolf to safety from a bullet..."

Elena's eyes widened but she quickly forced composure upon herself. What was he saying? Had he found her out? Or was he just passing comment? Still, she could sense his smile and couldn't resist the urge to look up at him through her eyelashes. His smile was smug, just like she imagined it would be, and his bluest of blue eyes flashed with a mischief and succession. _He was good._

"I didn't force-

"You used an incantation." He cut her off.

"How did you-

She was in both awe and bafflement of him. She could deny it, claim she had no clue what he was talking about, but somehow, she doubted he'd believe it.

"How did I figure it out?" He finished for her. "Well, first of all, animals only understand simple commands, and what came out of your mouth, was the furthest thing from simple I've ever heard in my entire 24 years."

_Twenty-four; not bad._

_Focus Pierce, for goodness sake._ Her conscience scolded with distaste. _He's basically just found out what you are in a matter of twelve hours, and you're thinking about how compatible your ages are?_

"Not to mention what you did with the lanterns."

Elena flushed scarlet.

"What was that, you trying to scare me?"

A wave of relief washed over her, it was better he think she was trying to scare him than know the real reason the flames were doing an erotic dance. Well, it was apparent he knew no specifics. And why would he? The only way he would know specifics would be if he was one himself, and that wasn't possible, she would've sensed it. But then again, she hadn't touched him. She quickly averted her eyes and found safe haven on the ground. What the hell was going on with her? She only had to think of touching him and it made her a flaming, flustered mess? _Get a grip, Pierce._ _He can't be trusted. _She crammed the reminder onto high alert. It was something she needed to remember. Now more than ever. He couldn't just come in here, with his big blue eyes and hair like midnight, and mess everything up for her. She needed to be on alert. And around him, it was a more than difficult task. Just like any normal person, she had to keep her weaknesses close to her chest, she had to protect herself. She would never be vulnerable, not to anyone outside her blood. It was too dangerous, especially to someone like her. She had always been warned to be careful who she trusted because she was 'special', and people would want to take that from her. Her power, her strength, it would change people. Man was filled with greed, and tempted with what she held within, it was much too seductive to someone with an uncontrollable desire for power. And that was the majority of mankind. So, keep it to herself she had to.

Therefore she forced a smile and painted on a wicked expression that she could only manage to fake for a few moments. But luckily, he seemed to buy it.

"How did you know?" She asked after a pause.

"Me and my brother, we've been around witches our whole lives. I recognised the language."

Elena nodded once, successfully hiding her surprise. At least she could feel comforted in the fact that her acting skills were apparently unaffected by him and his... charms. But she had to question; if he had indeed been around witches his entire life, shouldn't he know their power was deeply connected to their emotions?

"You're not surprised?"

She almost grinned in pride at her succession. "No." She replied simply.

"Why not?" The curiosity in his voice was obvious. "Witches aren't exactly... common."

"No, we are not." Elena murmured, still gazing across the clearing while the effect his presence had on her continued to overwhelm the natural and supernatural senses within. He made her uncomfortable, and on edge. Because she disliked him, because she was attracted to him, or were they both tied? Did she hate him because she was attracted to him, or was it the other way around? No, that wasn't it. She wasn't _attracted_ to him per say. She _found_ him attractive, yes. She _appreciated _his beauty. But her dislike for him came from his arrogance, and how he had so mercilessly sentenced a wolf to death with just a simple pull of his trigger yesterday evening. _That _was why she hated him.

With the wolves in mind, she turned to him. The quivering idiot side of her scared to look him in the eyes in case the cottage set on fire quickly pushed aside. "It's_ not_ the wolves." She emphasized with an edge to her voice that seemed to trigger a smirk to pull at his lips and her brow creased. _Did he purposely do that to flare her temper?_

"We'll see." He also turned, putting them on even ground. Well, except for him being taller, and all. They just looked at each other. Her expression frustrated while his was amused.

"What are you even doing out here?" She demanded.

"I'm a light-sleeper." The smile remained. "And when I saw you coming out here..."

"You decided you would save me when it was once again, _unnecessary_."

A chuckle escaped him. "Do you even know how to be grateful?"

"Grateful for what? You were jumping to the rescue when it once again wasn't necessary."

He paused. "You not believing it's the wolves killing these girls, doesn't make it the truth."

"I know these wolves." She bit out.

"They're wild animals," he returned in a growl that took her aback as well as replacing the heat of her anger with once of intense arousal. He stepped even closer to her and she gulped, instinctively leaning as far away from him as she could without actually moving. "They're unpredictable," he said in a low and husky tone. "They're primal," his breath fanned her face and her breath caught. If she didn't break away from whatever this was, she would explode, or something else would. "They're feral, they're predators," She was screaming at herself to do _something_, _anything_. Look away, move away, create safe distance between them, but she couldn't -or didn't want to- cooperate. "They live for the hunt, they find their prey..." the words rolled off his tongue and caressed her, _everywhere._ How did he even do that? "They stalk them..." were they even talking about the wolves anymore? "They find a weakness, and they take what's theirs."

_Take what's theirs? What the hell does that mean?_

She leaned up, and marked the way his gaze instantly went to her lips. Was he attracted to her? He certainly looked like he wanted to kiss her. But why? Was he imagining it was Katherine doing this? The thought angered her more than it should. Therefore she set her determination into stone and remained where she was, not moving any closer, even with the strange desire urging her to close the small distance and press her lips to his. She wouldn't do that. He would not be her first kiss, not her first anything. "What you're describing... isn't a wolf." His eyes remained on her lips. "It's just a regular man."

Surprise flashed across his face and not allowing him the chance to say anything further, Elena retreated down from the close and intoxicating proximity then turned on her heel to head towards the cottage. She climbed the steps and pulled open the back door. She twisted around with her hand on the door, preventing it from closing, and found Damon still stood in the position he had been moments ago. Lost in thought? Angered by her teasing? She wasn't entirely sure.

Obviously catching on that the door hadn't slammed in her wake, Damon turned, and the electricity was there, again. _Oh, this was going to be an inconvenience. _Elena thought begrudgingly. Still, she had to keep a chilly ambience.

"If I want your help, I'll ask for it." She told him with a clipped tone. She turned into the house, finally letting the door slam into place behind her as she returned to her bedroom, shutting the door tightly and finding solace against the back of it for the second occasion in twelve hours. She hadn't had to do such a thing once in the three months she'd lived here, and now she'd done it twice, both times because of _him?_ She needed a good talking to.

She got back into bed, determined she wouldn't think of him, or his eyes, or his lips, or _any _part of him. But that wasn't going to prove successful, was it?

She grumbled and rolled over, burying her face into the pillow. _Stupid, blue eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

"Oh, but you must come into the village with us!" Katherine exclaimed from across the table to the Salvatore brothers. It earned an eye roll from Elena, who in return, received a smirk from both brothers. She quickly gave a small smile to Stefan, and saved a subtle glare for Damon.

Her attempt at anger was obviously feeble and it only further amused him. _She may have to kill him. _

Oh, it was tempting. How could she do it? Smother him in his sleep? Set him on fire? The possibilities were a handful. Lost in scenarios, she smiled to herself, and didn't notice Damon lean his elbow on the surface of the table and place his perfectly defined chin in his hand to watch her. He was truly magnificent. His raven hair fell sexily around his face, his eyes were no longer tired; they were... amplified in the morning, somehow.

Realizing eyes were on her; she snapped out of it, shot him another deathly glare then swiftly rose from the table. Gathering her dress with one hand, she shifted approached the sink. She had endured the entire breakfast listening to Katherine's desperate and not even subtle flirting with both brothers and had finally reached the end of her patience with it.

As Katherine continued to prattle on, Elena gazed out the back window with heavy lids, searching the trees for any movement. Soon she was joined by an unknown and barely registered presence at the sink, one she quickly turned to acknowledge once their hand pressed tenderly to her shoulder.

"Oh, Gran." Elena sighed in relief.

"Do you not feel well, dear?" Rose lifted a hand and placed the back of it to Elena's forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"Oh no, I'm fine." Elena responded almost wearily. "I didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

Rose cooed in both affection and sympathy, trailing her hand down the side of Elena's face and settling on her cheek. Elena leaned into it, accepting the comfort it provided.

"Maybe you should postpone your trip to the village." Rose suggested.

"You know I cannot, Grandmama." Elena said grimly.

Simply _not _going into the village today had its advantages. She could skip on having to listen or get involved with the endless chatter Katherine undoubtedly had all planned out, but as tempting as it was to not go, she had to. She had promised a friend she would be there to aid in picking out dresses for the ball tonight, and she didn't plan on going back on a promise.

Rose sighed and let her hand travel down the length of Elena's dark chocolate curly hair that stopped half way down her back. Both sisters kept their hair identical, loosely curled and free flowing down to their waist. It was the way their mother liked it best.

"Your hair, it's just like your mothers." Rose murmured with affection. "But the thickness, that's from your father."

Elena's eyes welled with tears she was determined to not let spill. "Just like your eyes are from him," she turned Elena's face in her hands. "Bichette, you truly are. Except you don't run from the wolves, you dwell with them. Just like your father did."

Elena nodded and her eyes dropped to look at the floor. A few moments went by before she lifted them. "You miss him." she stated.

Rose sighed once again. "Losing a child... is," There was a pause. "One of the worst possible things for a parent, it's unnatural. We aren't supposed to outlive our children, but neither should children lose their parents so soon in life."

A single tear fell from Elena's warn coffee coloured eyes but was intercepted on its trail down her angelic face by a swipe of her fingers.

"I've upset you." Rose commented sadly.

"Oh, no." Elena insisted. "I'm just... sad, that's all. It's all still so..."

"Fresh," Rose finished off. "I know, dear. But it won't be this difficult forever. The more time passes, the more the pain will ease."

"The past few days have treated me well." She informed. "The weight of them being gone hasn't been so intense, because I haven't been reminded of it as often as usual. Only when I remember again, do I feel as though the pain is... almost suffocating me."

"That's because you've had distractions." Rose motioned with a turn of her head towards the three people still sat at the table.

Elena gave a soft chuckle of reluctance that was speedily recovered into a frown as she came across Damon. He was looking right at her, with... sympathy.

_Oh, dear, no._ She lifted a hand to wipe at her wet cheek. Had he noticed her crying? Had he heard the conversation? _No, that wasn't possible. He was more than six foot away and her conversation with her grandmother had been hushed the entire time. _

Rose leaned towards Elena. "Go, fix yourself. You don't want the village to see you upset."

Elena gave a small appreciative smile to her grandmother, gathered the heavy skirts of her sky-blue dress and left the kitchen.

Half an hour later, the four of them were joining the trail that lay between the trees of the forest and led straight to the village. Elena hung back as they walked, leaving Katherine to help herself to both brothers, who were situated at either side of her, allowing her slender arms to hook into each of theirs and remain there.

_A man on each arm, how very 'Katherine' of her, _Elena thought begrudgingly, and it made her want to kick herself. Why did she even care? She usually just let Katherine get on with what she did best; introducing men to her _charms_, and not to mention, _her bed_. But it was different seeing her fall all over these two brothers, and she couldn't for the life of her, understand why. She barely knew either of them, all she did know was that one of them, Damon, infuriated her with something as minuscule as a look, or a smile fuelled by his arrogance.

Was this what it was going to be like for the entirety of the brother's stay with them; Katherine sharing her attributes out to both brothers?

Elena huffed out loud and mistakenly caught their attention. All three of them wore different expressions as they gazed back at her. Ranging from Stefan's impassive one, to Katherine's, that screamed 'I'm extremely annoyed at you for interrupting my conversation' and Damon's, same arrogance, same flash of mischief in his blue eyes that coaxed her temper. _Stupid, annoying, beautiful face._

Deciding not to stop in her tracks, she caught up to them, and following her example, they began walking again. This time, minus a brother.

"Miss Pierce." Stefan greeted with politeness, falling easily into step beside Elena.

Elena acknowledged him with a smile. Maybe he held no similarity to his older brother; she certainly had none with Katherine. Except for their physical appearance, of course. Stefan certainly didn't give the impression he was like Damon. No arrogant smirk, no flash of mischief or playfulness in his deep green eyes. Maybe she could get along with him.

He held out an arm to her and after a moment of hesitation, she took it.

"I hope mine and my brothers' intrusion in your home isn't too much of an inconvenience for you." Stefan said with softness she found pleasure in hearing.

"Oh, no." She returned almost immediately. It was the truth, _in a way_. Stefan wasn't the inconvenience, so why should she make him feel bad for something that clearly wasn't his fault? It was his brother that was the problem. "You'll be staying until whatever is responsible for the murders is caught?"

"That's the plan." He replied. "Your sister tells us there is a ball tonight."

_Of course she has. _"Yes, at the Forbes mansion, in celebration of Mayor Bill Forbes's birthday. It's very large inside, very exquisite."

"Ah." Stefan nodded then mirrored her sideways glance that quickly triggered a shy smile to erupt across his lips. Then she marked something unexpected as he turned from her. A blush. Did he just blush because of her? How odd.

It wasn't that she had never seen a man blush before, _she had_, of course she had, and it'd been mostly in regards to her, but none who held such extreme beauty as Stefan did. And so she couldn't stop the returning smile that appeared onto her own lips.

When he turned back towards her, the shyness he had shown only moments ago was gone, and in its place was a look that smouldered. _Oh,_ he definitely held some similar attributes to his brother. Firstly, he switched from one feeling to another in a heartbeat, and also, he knew how to make you want to set yourself on fire just so you don't have to look at him any longer, because it's just _that _painful.

"Do you have an escort?" He queried.

_Escort? What?_

_Oh, the ball._

"No." She replied and surprise revealed itself on his face.

"Elena!" Katherine whined from slightly behind.

Elena turned, eyed the place where her twin sister's arm was interlocked with Damon's, and brought her slow, leisured steps to a stop. Naturally, Stefan did the same.

"What colour are you planning on wearing tonight?" Katherine asked her once they'd caught up.

Elena took a moment then looked to Stefan. "Green,"

Katherine huffed petulantly, tossed a few curls over her shoulder then set off in a temper down the trail again, dragging Damon along with her.

Elena burst into laughter. A sound she hadn't heard from her own mouth for a while, and felt a thrill when Stefan joined her.

"I think my sister had hoped she would attend tonight's ball with both of you on her arm." Elena pointed out once they continued their leisured walking.

Stefan's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Oh, yes."

"Well, I'm not one to share. And as far as I know, neither is my brother."

_Oh!_ Elena said nothing in return, only fiddled with her cuticles and watched as she did so.

"Was that what you were hoping for?"

She looked up at him sideways. "Excuse me?"

"That we would both be on Katherine's arm tonight." Stefan confirmed.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "That is much too gluttonous, in my opinion."

"So, then you prefer the affections of one man, and one man only?"

_Did she? Yes, she would've thought so. _

"Yes." She told him whole-heartedly and his returning smile was satisfied. _Did he like her? Fancy her? Or was it Katherine he wanted?_ She could never be sure when it came to that issue. The last thing she wanted was to be a Katherine replacement. The thought of it made her heart sink. Why couldn't it for once be that Katherine was an Elena replacement? What was it about Katherine that drew so many men to her?

"You and your sister are very different."

Elena grimaced. "Yes... we are."

Normally, she would relish in such a statement, find it a compliment. But right now, in regards to these two brothers, she found it unsettling and a nuisance.

Not that she wanted her sister's selfishness and her spoilt nature. She liked the person she was; she just didn't find pleasure in the fact that men preferred Katherine to her.

"That disappoints you?" Stefan asked, surprised.

Elena paused briefly. "No, no. I... I'm not sure."

"It shouldn't." He kept his eyes on the ending of the trail in front of them. "You are much more enjoyable company."

Her eyes widened and Stefan caught onto it.

"I'm sorry, that was rude."

"No...That's..." she stopped and looked up at him. "Thank you."

He smiled. It was one of kindness and grace. He was truly beautiful. "You are most welcome."

Evening was closing in when the four of them began their return to the cottage. Elena noticed Katherine's anxiety by the way she clung to Damon's arm and peered around the trees at each side of the trail they walked upon. She shook her head, keeping hers loose within Stefan's.

It really had been an enjoyable day. When they arrived at the village, Katherine practically dragged her off in the direction of the few shops where fortunately Elena had planned to meet her closest friend, Caroline Forbes, daughter of Bill Forbes, the village mayor.

It hadn't taken Elena or Caroline much time to decide on a dress for the ball, but of course, Katherine took much longer than was necessary. Because in the end, she decided on a dress she had took an immediate fancy to at the very start of their search. It was truly stunning, no one could deny that. And of course, it was red. And it put her breasts on perfect display, because _God forbid_ she wear anything that wouldn't get a man's motor revving, or make the girls of the village turn green with envy.

Speaking of green, she had stuck to her word and purchased a royal green dress, even if it had been a ploy at annoying Katherine at the time. And by the time they had reunited with the brothers, they too had purchased suits for tonight's ball. But still, even with her newly formed companionship with Stefan, and the added distraction that came in the form of her bubbly, blonde best friend, she couldn't help but be _more than aware_ of Damon's presence for the entire day. She had even been tempted to buy a blue dress instead of green at a certain point, but decided against it. She scolded herself for even being tempted to wear a dress the same colour as _his _eyes, until she realized that's exactly what she'd done this morning. She was already wearing a dress that matched his eyes. How ridiculous was that? All she could hope was that she hadn't done it purposely. _No, of course she wouldn't have. He annoyed her to the extreme. _

They had reached the end of the trail by the time she'd finished with her thoughts, and she couldn't resist the urge to take a peek across at Damon, who was still attached to her sister. He noticed her gaze on him and turned. His eyes heated the moment they fell on her.

_Was that anger?_ Why would he be angry with her? She'd barely spoken a few words to him all day.

Before she could further it, Stefan's arm shifted closer to his torso, effectively pulling her tighter to him. Elena smiled and gazed up at him.

They crossed the clearing in silence, and whilst Katherine and Damon ascended the front porch steps, and had disappeared inside the cottage, Stefan brought Elena to a stop.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Stefan said.

Elena smiled. He was nervous, and it flattered her. "Yes?"

"It would give me great honour if I could accompany you to the ball tonight."

Her smile widened until it could go no further. She had hoped he would ask her. He made her feel content, comfortable, if that was even possible after a day of knowing someone. Still, he didn't make her uneasy or furious like Damon did. She got along well with Stefan. Just as she'd predicted she would this morning.

"Yes, of course." She told him.

"Even if it's just as friends," He added.

_Friends._ Yes, that sounded good to her.

She nodded and held out her hand to him. "Friends,"

He took it, turned it in his hand and placed a chaste kiss upon her knuckles.

Then he turned to take the porch steps. As he reached the top, he turned back to her, a confused expression plastered on his face. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yes, I'll follow in a few minutes."

Stefan nodded once and entered the cottage, leaving her to the silence. She sighed and ran both hands down the front of her dress.

"I see my little brother is making friends." A silky voice said from behind, and Elena automatically turned to meet it. She had known who it was the moment the first syllable left his mouth. Anyone would know that voice. It was much too seductive to not recognise from the get-go. "Always _such_ a nice thing to see,"

She swallowed as he took the steps casually. "Unlike you, he doesn't repel people from the moment he meets them."

He chuckled, unrestrained and adorable. "That's a fiery temper you have there, Miss Pierce."

Again, his words seemed to touch her. Run over her skin like they were silk.

She scowled up at him while picking at her cuticles. He noticed and smirked.

"Nervous?"

Her head shook in quick response.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"No." She managed. Was it a lie? He made her uneasy, uncomfortable. Angry, mostly.

"I think I do make you nervous." He reached out his index finger to trace her cheekbone but she stepped back. It elicited a smile to curve on his perfectly formed lips and his hand to drop back to his side.

"I must get ready." She revealed, obviously flustered and refusing to meet his hot and intense gaze. Why did he always look at her like that?

She abruptly turned, rushed up the steps and pulled open the front door.

"Elena?" He called after her, forcing her to halt in her movements. "Save me a dance."

And she slowly began to nod.

* * *

_Save him a dance? She'd rather scratch out her eyeballs._ Elena huffed in aggravation and tossed aside her hairbrush. He had some nerve, trying to touch her inappropriately then requesting that she save him a dance. Just who did he think he was? And why on earth had she accepted?

She was angry. She was angry at him, she was angry at herself. She should've told him to stick his dance where the sun doesn't shine, not nod like an idiot. She felt like she'd just made a deal with the devil, and more importantly, it excited her. And she hated herself for it.

She exhaled for what was most likely the fifth time since she'd drew through the cottage and into her room. She agreed to a dance with him. She reminded herself. His hands would be on her, their bodies would be almost touching as he led her around the dance floor. This was dangerous. She had willingly accepted an invitation into shark-infested waters, with no means of protection.

She gulped in regards to the image of his hands being on her. This was not good.

Maybe if she avoided him? She could convince Stefan to dance with her, or she could subtly persuade Katherine to keep Damon occupied for the entire night. _Yes, that could prove successful. _

_But was it what she really wanted?_

She eyed her reflection in the mirror and ran both hands down the front of the emerald ball gown, the pads of her fingers catching the black embellishment edged at the wide, fully rounded neckline that consisted of beads and sequins. With the large width of the neckline, it allowed almost all of her narrow shoulders on show, along with a tantalizing view of her cleavage.

It fitted her small frame perfectly due to fully lined and boned structure of the bodice. Even earlier, when her grandmother had laced the dress up to a close, Elena had no choice but to admit she was looking her best for the ball. But still, she had no doubt it would wane in comparison to Katherine's appearance once she was eventually met with it through the ritual gather in the front room.

And the fact that the idea of Katherine outshining her, bothered her, gave her an unsettling feeling.

She rotated on the spot, slowly, and over her shoulder she gazed at the back of the dress. The same collection of thick black embroidery located at the same deep, well-rounded neck-line as the front. Travelling downwards, she took in the waterfall effect of the back of the heavy skirt and with one tug of it with her fingers, revealed the three layers of stiffened, pleated black lace underneath.

One final exhale and a slow run of her palms down the bodice of her dress and onto the silken material that covered the large collection of skirts underneath it, she relished in the feel of it under her fingers for a moment before turning around entirely to be met with the re-appearance of her grandmother. Shoes e stood in the doorway with a look of complete awe.

Elena bit down on her lip and gave herself another once over. "Is it...pleasing?" she queried, filled with doubt.

"Oh, it is more than that. You are the very definition of true, unrestrained beauty." Rose returned with a voice of thick emotion.

Elena blushed fiercely. "Thank you."

"Come, I have something for you." Rose approached her, holding up a small silver necklace that dangled from in between her fingers. "This was your mothers." She motioned for Elena to turn around and Elena quickly did as she was asked. Rose carefully pushed aside Elena's curled locks and slipped the dainty chain around her slender neck, ensuring the pendant lay just above the valley of her breasts. Elena gazed at it, getting lost in the heart-shaped clear diamond as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. It was familiar, and it made her heart swell with the memories of it hanging just as it was now, around her mother's neck. She never took it off. Not even when she slept, nor when she bathed. But it wasn't there when she found them lifeless on the ground of their home, covered in blood. It had been tossed aside whilst the flawless skin of her neck was broken, ripped apart by two fierce holes. "She had wanted to give it to you for your twenty-first birthday, or at your wedding, she had not completely decided. However, I think now is a better time than ever." Rose fastened it easily and put Elena's hair back into place.

After a few moments, Elena spoke. "Why give it to me, why not Katherine?"

"It would be of no use to Katherine."

Elena frowned and turned to look directly at her grandmother.

"It's a witch's pendant." Rose revealed, coaxing a gasp from Elena.

"It is? Mother never told us that's what it was." She exclaimed.

"It draws energy from any living thing. It'll make you stronger. It'll keep you safe."

It didn't keep mother safe, she thought then quickly pushed it aside. She wouldn't think of that tonight. She would enjoy herself.

She reached up to touch the diamond, a sad smile painted on her red lips. "It's perfect."

Rose nodded in agreement then took a step back to take in Elena's appearance as a whole again. "As are you,"

It triggered another blush from Elena. Then she gathered the heavy skirt of her gown in both hands and followed her grandmother through to the front room.

Butterflies erupted from the pit of her stomach and travelled through its entirety as she took in the sight of the two brothers stood in welcoming to her. Both were dressed in immaculate black suits, the jackets tailed and settled on top of a white dress shirt and waistcoat. Whilst the suits almost resembled one another exactly, the waistcoat was where they differed. Stefan's was white patterned, while Damon's was black._ Fitting,_ Elena thought.

Their black shoes shone and their black hats lay waiting on the large armchair. Then she reached their faces. And she discovered their expressions too, were as different as the waistcoats they wore.

Stefan looked in awe of her, whilst Damon... was hungry. His clear blue eyes drank her in like she was his favourite wine and it made her tremble.

_Oh, my._

It made her hot, it made her shiver with the chill of his icy blue eyes, it made everything south of her body clench in anticipation. How was it even possible for him to have this sort of effect on her? It wasn't natural, was it? Surely not.

"Elena, you look..." Stefan breathed and tried to grasp the accurate word.

"Stunning," Damon finished for him with added prominence and Elena blushed. The usual arrogance or glibness in his tone was nowhere to be found, not at this very moment anyway. But she wouldn't get her hopes up. It would be back. _Undeniably. _

"Thank you." She murmured shyly.

And in sauntered Katherine in all her glory. The red gown she had purchased earlier today fit to her body like a second skin, accentuating her breasts and the narrowness of her waist. It was similar to Elena's, except more... provocative. It had the same gathered, waterfall effect at the back and the same black decoration at the edge of the neckline, except on Katherine's, it was lace.

Elena searched Damon's face, her bones turning green with envy to match her dress when she noticed him rake over Katherine like she was his favourite dessert.

She quickly averted her eyes to save herself from any humiliation and moved to join her grandmother in aiding Katherine to ensure she was _perfect_.

Elena picked a lock of her twin sister's hair then let it fall back into place.

"You look beautiful, sister." Elena told her.

Katherine smiled, her expression beaming and gave a swift; 'As do you,' before returning to her fiddle with the lace at the front of her dress.

"Miss Elena?" Stefan called.

Elena turned, a smile on her lips as she met with Stefan's approaching figure. "Elena." She corrected.

He chuckled, almost shyly. "Elena." An amused smile remained on his lips and it was indeed, beautiful. These two were going to be the death of so many women, she was sure. "You're riding with me." He educated.

She was slightly taken aback. "Riding?"

"Yes, we're taking the horses. It'll be safer."

Not bothering to put up an argument, Elena nodded and accepted the arm Stefan held out for her.

The ride into the village was smooth, Elena kept her arm fastened around Stefan's slender waist whilst her leg was crossed comfortably over the other and hung over the side of the horse beneath the skirts of her dress. Obviously she had slipped into a warm coat and gloves before leaving the cottage. It was winter after all.

Grasping onto Stefan tight, she turned and peered over her shoulder to ensure Damon and Katherine were close behind. Satisfied to find they were, she turned back around and loosened up the tight grip her fingers had on Stefan's torso. Just as she did, he covered her hands with one of his and gave a comforting squeeze.

He thought she was scared. Her heart melted.

He was sweet, and perfect. But did she see him that way? Earlier, she had found great comfort in the idea of them going to the ball as friends, as _just _friends.

Of course, he was handsome, beautiful even, and he was kind and thoughtful. But he didn't make her heart race... he didn't fluster her. He didn't make her tremble.

His hand remained on hers, warming it although they were gloved, as the other held onto the horse's reigns for the rest of the journey. He brought the horse to a stop with a drawn out tug of them once they reached the grounds surrounding the large and immaculate mansion.

Swinging a leg over, he inaudibly dropped down to the ground then turned to offer her assistance. Taking it, she placed both hands on each of his shoulders, feeling the muscles flex underneath her palms, then allowed him to take all of her weight as he shifted her down until her heeled shoes kissed the ground.

She pushed her hair from her face once he let her go and she looked up at him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

Damon and Katherine's arrival caught their attention and there it stayed as Damon gracefully climbed down from the horse and just like Stefan, offered his help to Katherine. Naturally she took it, a more than satisfied smile on her full lips and a hungry blaze in her black eyes. Elena internally rolled her chocolate eyes. _Three guesses what she's thinking of doing tonight._

Well, at least their bedrooms weren't close. They were practically at opposite ends of the cottage. And it wasn't until now she'd been so relieved for that fact. Of course, she'd felt grateful for the large space between their bedrooms every time Katherine brought someone new back and took them into her bedroom. But the truth was she didn't want to hear _him._

Elena turned away and approached Stefan, who was tying up the horse by its reigns to the iron fence.

Stefan held out an arm for her, she took it and he led her inside the Forbes mansion occupied with the entire village population.

Elena kept her arm secured within Stefan's as they drew through the huge arched doorway of the mansion, a soft gasp flying past her lips as the inside hit her. Completely awe-stricken, she drank in the stunning décor she had no doubt Caroline had a hand in doing. The flow of music coming from the main hall encircled her, warming her. It was elegant, graceful, yet enticing. Long, golden candle holders with lit cream wax candles were set out in clusters at every corner of the huge foyer, creating a warm and magnificent glow against the matching cream coloured walls and gold decorations throughout. She'd been here before, countless times, but never when it was like _this_. If she didn't know better, she would've assumed she had stepped into heaven itself.

She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. They were merely in the foyer, not even had they reached the main hall where there would be dancing, drinks and all sorts of entertainment. God only knew what Caroline had in store for that. And personally, Elena couldn't wait.

"Can I take your coat, miss?" A young, fresh-faced, well-dressed man asked when coming to a stop in front of them.

Elena smiled, retrieved her arm and allowed Stefan to help her out of her coat. The young man took it then patiently waited until Stefan handed over his own.

Elena murmured a quick and pleasant 'thank you' and he scurried off.

Once again, Stefan held out an arm for her. She took it happily and leaned her body perfectly against his whilst following his lead through the second set of opened golden doors. They slowed to another stop. It was an even more magnificent sight than the foyer. But of course, she wouldn't have expected anything less, not from Caroline.

They both gazed around, utterly astonished. The low hung ceiling chandeliers and candles matched the ones from the foyer, as well as the glossy, gold marble floors that almost allowed you the sight of your own reflection.

A long staircase ran up to the balcony above, supported by numerous rich gold pillars. The ceiling was higher here than any other room in the mansion, and shone down on them with a version of heaven itself. Beautiful winged cherubs flying amongst a golden sky of clouds.

The music had transformed into more of an upbeat number and Elena watched as guests began to partner up to dance.

Then Caroline appeared from a small cluster of people with a glass of champagne in one white gloved hand while the other hung at her side. Her bright blue eyes found Elena and flashed with excitement and soft blonde curls bounced slightly as she approached them.

"Elena!" she exclaimed, almost breathless, took Elena in for a quick hug and placed a kiss to her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"So do you." Elena returned with matched enthusiasm.

Caroline wore a pale pink coloured gown made entirely of silk, decorated with a much darker shade of pink velvet, cut in the shape of long-stemmed roses. It fell neatly off her shoulders and had a reasonably sized train behind her.

Caroline's eyes shifted to catch Stefan. A soft, almost inaudible gasp left her.

It was safe to say, Caroline was impressed.

Closing her popped open mouth, and blinking a few more times, she recovered faster than Elena predicted. She lifted a hand up for Stefan.

"Caroline," she mused. "Caroline Forbes."

Stefan returned her smile and took her hand. "Stefan Salvatore."

His bare thumb caressed the silk of her glove whilst his lips placed a kiss to her knuckles. They remained that way for longer than necessary. Their eyes locked, the sky shining down on the glittering leaves of summer, his soft lips grazing silk.

Then Stefan straightened up, and Caroline returned her hand to her side. Elena held back a laugh as Caroline guzzled down the remainder of her drink.

Stefan turned to Elena, then back to Caroline. "A drink?"

"Yes, please." Elena answered on both accounts.

With that, he set off towards one of the waiters holding a tray of glasses filled with champagne.

"Oh my, Elena," Caroline gasped, gliding to Elena's side and taking hold of her elbow to pull her from the entrance. "Where did he come from?"

Elena giggled. "Actually, I don't know. He and his brother are here investigating the murders."

"There's a brother?"

Elena nodded once. "Yes, Damon." She let it roll of her tongue then fell into silence, not wanting to go into any further detail.

"Damon," Caroline tested it out. "Strong...masculine. How does he look?"

Elena fiddled with the tips of her gloves. "He's...acceptable."

_Liar,_ an inner voice chastised.

"Well, where is he?"

Elena paused for a beat. "He's… escorting Katherine."

Caroline's angelic features twisted into a form of complete disgust. "Why?"

"Because he desired to do so?" Elena offered.

Caroline exhaled with the disgust that enveloped her face. "If he's as beautiful as his brother then I'm not letting her get her claws into him."

_Oh, he is. _"Why?"

"Because," Caroline pulled her even further across the hall, into a corner that deemed them privacy. "She's bedded every man that walks this village, and probably who attend this party. She doesn't deserve to marry, Elena."

"She's just… impulsive."

"Oh, don't you defend her. You disagree with what she does as much as I do."

Elena couldn't argue with that. "Yes, I disagree with what she does, how she acts, but I think she's taking things harder than she lets on. Since our parents died... her faults, her everything, has been so much more. But I won't wish her a life without love, or marriage. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone."

"Then I will." Caroline murmured playfully.

Stefan returned, not just with their drinks. Behind him, arm in arm, was Katherine and Damon. _What, were they attached or something?_

Caroline and Elena shared a look then took the drinks handed to them by Stefan.

"Damon," Caroline greeted him sweetly and lifted her hand. Freeing his arm, he took it with his smirk in place, and kissed her knuckles. "I've heard so much about you."

Elena shot a scowl at her friend then turned to find a knowing look from Damon as he gazed at her. _Terrific._

"All bad, I assume." Damon mused.

Caroline chuckled and swept to his side. "Care to dance?"

Damon turned to Elena. Then back to Caroline. "It would be my pleasure."

First passing her drink to Stefan, then hooking a slender arm through his muscled one, Caroline turned to provide Elena with a satisfied smile then to Katherine, who wore a more than aggravated look.

_Oh. _Understanding ran through Elena. She was desperate to laugh, but she managed to stifle it.

She watched as her friend, with her plan in full motion, took a spot on the dance-floor part of the hall. Her arm went up to rest her hand on Damon's shoulder while his hand found its way to her waist and their free ones clasped together.

Not desiring to watch any longer, Elena turned to discover Stefan watching just as she had been.

"You're not drinking?"

He turned, no longer distracted. "I have to keep the senses sharp." He told her with a smile as he took to her side. "Just in case,"

"For the investigation?" She queried quietly. "You needn't worry tonight."

"Indeed I don't." he smiled again. "I am, after all, in the company of a powerful witch."

Elena mouth popped open. When she realized her mistake in being surprised, closed it again. She took a large sip of champagne. "Damon."

"Yes. He told me of your," he lifted his hands to create quote marks with his fingers. "Abilities."

Elena laughed, shaking her head.

"Still, I can be of some use." He assured. "Me and my brother, we have our hunting skills, our investigative skills and we plan on catching what's responsible for these murders."

"Where did you learn them?"

"Our father." He answered simply, returning his gaze to the dancing couples. "He raised us like warriors."

Elena felt a pang of sympathy, followed by a wonder of what their father was like, what he looked like. Did Stefan resemble him, or Damon? He can't have been neutering to them if he raised them like they were warriors, could he?

She couldn't help but want to know more. She hadn't bothered to want to find out about them a day ago, but now, she was as hooked as Katherine seemed to be, except her own intentions were not to do with getting them into her bed.

"Was he a hunter, an investigator?"

"He was the finest of our hometown."

"Home, where is that?"

"Italy."

"Italy, it sounds wonderful." Her comment was filled with awe and wonderment. She took another drink.

He looked at her. "You've never been?"

"No," she said, almost sadly. "I've never been anywhere, I know of nothing except this village."

"But you come from England."

"Yes, I was born in England. My mother and father fled this village when she was pregnant with Katherine and I. They settled in a small village in England. We were born there, and that's where we lived until we were thirteen. But the memories... are fading. The more time goes on, the less I remember of it. It's strange, as if this has been my home all along."

The stop of the music interrupted their conversation and triggered a natural turn of their heads to see Caroline scurrying over, breathless and excited. No sign of Damon, Elena noticed.

_Nor Katherine, _she concluded once she'd done a sweep of the hall. When had she disappeared?

Caroline retrieved her glass and took a long gulp. "Did I miss anything important?"

Catching sight of something familiar across the hall, Elena set her almost empty glass down. "No, but Stefan was just saying how he would love to ask you to dance."

Distracted, she failed to relish in the blush she succeeded in erupting upon Stefan's face, along with his taking of Caroline's hand and leading her to the dance floor. Pushing it aside for the moment, she grabbed up her gown and set off.

"Uncle John?" She beckoned, unsure if it was actually him. But by the matt of blonde hair that was slightly thinning out due to old age, told her it had to be.

He turned. His blue eyes lit up when they landed on her, and she couldn't stop the smile that threatened to crack her face in half. He looked so much like her father, with the exception of their eyes and hair being complete opposites.

"Uncle John!" She launched at him and was caught around the waist by his strong arms.

"Ma biche." He said with soft affection, squeezed her tight then set her back down.

"You've been gone so long." Elena pointed out with a hint of grief in her voice.

"I know," He reached out a hand to momentarily caress the side of her face then let it fall away. "I'm sorry, darling."

"Where did you go?"

"To other villages across the borders." He replied, his eyes shifting around the hall. "I had an important matter to attend to."

"For the business?"

He stopped. And a smile that reminded her of her father presented itself upon his face. "Yes, for the business." He said, all the uneasiness suddenly disappeared.

"I could help; I could be of assistance with the workers. I pick up things quite quickly."

"I have complete confidence that you would be of great help, but your father, not to mention your grandmother would have me throttled if I even considered putting you to work in such conditions. You have the beauty and grace of a princess and a princess has no place with miners."

"That's an opinion, not a fact."

"Still, I won't see to it." He persisted. "Besides, are you not running your mother's dress shop?"

"Yes, I am."

_Though it didn't feel right to be doing so, _Elena thought glumly.

"And Katherine?" he took a sip of champagne.

"She's…helping."

He nodded once, a knowing look on his face. "Speaking of, where is the kitten? Keeping her-self entertained with the locals?"

"No, there are two new arrivals she has to keep her _entertained_." She kept the bitterness that seeped into the words to a minimum.

He refrained from taking another drink. "Arrivals?"

"Yes, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, they're here because of the murders. They're hunters, or investigators, whichever you prefer."

Surprise reintroduced itself to John. "How many more have there been?"

"Since your departure," she took a moment to consider. "Four."

"Four?" His exclamation was hushed, yet still outrage filled it. "There had only been one when I left."

"Well, it didn't stop there, whatever it is that's doing this." She leaned in close, and John obliged her by doing the same. "They all suspect the wolves."

His brow furrowed. He was aggravated. More so than she was in regards to such a ridiculous concept.

"Who does?" he demanded.

"The entire village," a simmer of panic presented itself as she spoke. "They're all set on the theory that it is the wolves. What if they harm them, uncle? I couldn't bear it."

"They're too cowardice to do anything. They're frightened; I could tell the moment I set foot in here. I just didn't know the reason."

"But there are hunters here now." She pressed. "Hunters with rifles, they have the skills, the courage to rid of the wolves. It's what they came here for."

John contemplated for a few moments, his brow remaining intensely creased. "Because they believe the wolves are guilty?"

"Yes." She breathed.

"Then you must prove their innocence."

She studied him, perplexed.

"You find who is guilty for these murders; prove that it isn't the wolves. They cannot put the wolves to death without motive, without physical evidence. They have none."

"Uncle, I cannot-

"The wolves won't harm you, they never have." He assured. "You know how this family feels about them. That loyalty, that instinct to protect them, it comes from your parents, it's there because you were practically raised with the wolves. They're a part of you." He was desperate, that was easy to see. And she also knew that the wolves had always been important to her family, her parents, her grandparents, her great grandparents, they'd all held some fierce fondness and loyalty towards the wolves.

"We need you to do this."

Elena didn't need to ask who he meant by 'we', nor did she have to ask why it had to be her. Though she'd been tempted. She could only assume it was because she was the most reliable, and of course, her 'abilities'. She was strong enough, she was capable.

"Then I shall do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **So here it is, finally! I've been finished with this for a while but I wanted to carry on with the next chapter before posting, and I've been super busy with university but the next chapter wont be far behind!

* * *

**Three**

Two hours later, Elena was stood at Caroline's side with her fourth glass of champagne in hand. Caroline, she assumed, was on more than double that.

She snorted. "I can't believe you said he was 'acceptable'."

Elena gave her friend a sideways glance, said nothing and buried her nose in the glass of champagne.

Caroline whipped her head to regard Elena. "You don't truthfully think that do you? That he is _just _acceptable to look at?"

Elena paused to consider her answer. "He's not God's gift to women, Caroline."

_Not even __**you**__ believe that._

"He's much more enjoyable to look at than any God I've ever seen. Including the Greek."

Elena forced a scoff.

What was it with every woman coming into contact with Damon that suddenly turned them into putty in his hands?

Alright, so he was gorgeous, and sexy, so much that it could be named sinful. But he knew it. And that annoyed her, almost as much as it annoyed her to watch him dance and flirt with every woman at the party.

He was almost as bad as Katherine.

_Where was Katherine?_

Elena peered around the hall once more, and again, found no sign of the thick flow of brown curls mirroring her own. She'd been gone for hours, Elena realized.

"Where is Stefan?" she asked without prior thought.

The last thing she would hope for is Katherine getting her claws in Stefan. He was much too good and pure.

"Dancing," Caroline used a long index finger to point where Stefan was gracefully and expertly leading a woman around the dance floor. "With my mother,"

Elena broke out into quiet laughter. And then came to an abrupt halt when an interruption arrived at her side.

"Damon." Caroline greeted him. To which he gave a subtle nod before shifting his gaze to Elena. She turned her head to meet it and almost squirmed. On the back of his heels, he rotated, and found the sight of his brother in the crowd on dancers.

"My brother; good with women of any age," He smiled.

"He must get that from you." Elena returned dryly, lifting the glass to her lips, tilting it, and relishing in the cool liquid sliding down her throat.

"It's probable." His eyes lit with pleasure and mischief, and it put Elena on edge. He leaned down. "I believe you owe me a dance, Miss Pierce."

She swallowed down a tremble along with the rest of her champagne, handed the empty glass to Caroline and turned her body entirely to face Damon.

"Then a dance you shall have." She would pretend she had to a force a smile because of her utter dislike towards him. But truthfully, it was because she was so completely nervous, she feared if she hadn't painted on a smile, her face would've been one of terror. How did he do this? She was supposed to not like him, not in the slightest. So then why did he make her so nervous? Why did he make her tremble? She didn't understand at all.

A few hours ago she had sworn she would find a way to not have to allow him a dance, but for the entire time, she had wished he would come and ask her, and wondered why he hadn't. She was furious with herself for it.

She had so much she had to think about, to worry of, and he was with great inconvenience, clouding her mind. She hated that she allowed it to be so.

Therefore she would act as if it begrudged her to provide him with a dance, that it was just a form of an inconvenient chore. Even though when his hand took to her waist and his hand clasped hers tightly, it set her alight. And though his bare hands only touched upon the silk of her gown and gloves, it felt like it was her own bare skin he was touching, caressing.

_You need to get in control._ The witch inside chanted to her.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes. When her heartbeat had evened, she opened them.

A gasp threatened to betray her. The clear, ice blue of Damon's eyes were dark, seductive. Through heat, desire, the ice had melted and transformed into a dark, enticing pool of water.

The music swelled and he began to move, his eyes never leaving hers. Seemingly refusing to.

She matched his movement, allowing him to lead her just the way her father used to, and when he spun them wildly, gracefully, terrifically, around, Elena found herself smiling.

"A smile," Damon mused. "I don't recall ever causing one, not on that perfect mouth anyway."

"Are you trying to be charming?"

"I don't have to try."

"Of course not." She agreed, resentful. "You have the entire village hoping to eat from the palm of your hand."

"People enjoy my company."

"Because you're beautiful." His eyes widened and she inwardly cursed herself for blurting such a thing out.

"Is that your excuse?"

Elena flushed red. And after a few beats, managed to reach composure once again. "You perplex me."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It seems you have so many personalities, all in one body."

"You may be right." He agreed and with the strength of the hand on her waist, pulled her tight to him. An almost unreadable gasp escaped her, but she knew by his smirk, he'd heard it. "Do I make you nervous?" he asked once they began dancing again.

She gulped, painfully. "You..." she racked her brain for the right words. "Confuse me." She kept up the stronger barrier.

"I know," said Damon. "I see it. Every time I'm near, you frown; you play with your cuticles. At first I was sure it was because you didn't like me, but now, I think it's because you don't understand what I cause you to feel."

"You make me angry."

"I make you feel things you haven't felt with any other man."

_No, this is dangerous._ Flashes of danger were going off in her head. This is getting to personal. _He's no good for you. You know this. He's the perfect match for Katherine, not you._

"Hate, self-loathing."

Surprise blanketed his features. Hurt flashed in his once again ice blue eyes. He released her, although the music still rang throughout the hall. "Thank you for the dance." He said without emotion, turned and left her.

She stood frozen. _Hurt?_ She'd hurt him? That wasn't what she'd meant to do. She just grasped for some kind of safe distance, steady ground. And pushing him away was the best form of action. He was wriggling his way under her skin, and she'd only known him a little less than a week.

But hurt? That she couldn't stand. Her being the reason for someone else's feelings being hurt, she didn't know how to deal with that. He wasn't supposed to get hurt, he was supposed to be arrogant and not care in the slightest of what she thought or felt towards him. But he did. He cared. Why?

"Elena?" Caroline called.

Elena turned to acknowledge her.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded before speaking. "Yes. Yes, I'm wonderful."

"What happened? He just left." Caroline said with a bafflement that almost matched her own.

"I don't know." She murmured, dazed. She stared off to where he had only minutes ago disappeared then abruptly turned back to her closest friend. "I should go. My grandmother… I should check on her before she retires to bed."

"Of course," Caroline agreed and fell into step beside Elena as she approached the still open arched doors that led into the foyer.

Just as they reached the final exit from the mansion, the young man from earlier reappeared, her coat folded neatly over his forearm. No matter how many of these parties she attended, never would she understand how they did that. Retrieving her coat and slipping into it, she relished quickly in the warmth it provided as she stood on the threshold between the warm and the chilling cold outside.

"The party was wonderful, Caroline. Everything, the decorations, the music, it was beautiful."

Caroline blushed. "Thank you. Are you sure you won't wait for Stefan?"

"No, I don't want to disturb him. He's having fun."

Caroline leaned over and provided her with a kiss to her cheek. "Return home safely."

"I shall." Elena turned and hurried down the large sum of white marble steps. Her heels met the ground and she set off through the village, keeping an eye on her surroundings as she did. She reached the start of the trail, and her thoughts wandered to what or who could be responsible for the murders. Was it one of the villagers? Was it a wild animal? The bodies were drained of blood, just like her parents had been. But what could do that? A bat?

Burying her hands in the pockets of her coat, she eyed the forest, experiencing no fear of it. She never had. And she was confident she never would.

Her uncle expected her to find the guilty party but she had no clue where to begin. Would she go out after dark? Search the forest for clues?

On a blood moon, is that when she would begin her search?

She crossed into the clearing, the cottage now in sight, her lips lifting into a small smile. A crunch of the snow under a step too light to be human caused Elena to whirl around on quick reflexives, and there stood a few yards away was a wolf. It refrained from moving any closer. It only stared.

"Hi there,"

She leaned down and offered her hand with the palm open for it to come and return the greeting. It did so, darting out its tongue to lick her skin.

It sat down and Elena lowered herself into a crouch, not caring if the entirety of her dress skirt got wet.

_Blue eyes._

"I haven't seen you for a while." She realized. Her hand reached across to stroke the soft fur between its ears, causing them to lower in reaction. "Were you making sure I got home safe?"

It whimpered and scooted closer. Elena made a sound of equal weariness. "I know things are hard for you guys, but it won't be for much longer." Her fingers rounded its face then fell away. "I promise."

The wolf turned, gracefully returned to the shadows where its small pack awaited. Elena rose up from her knees, dusted off her dress then continued towards her grandmother's cottage. She slipped through the front door with her dress dragging behind her, closed it softly to ensure it made no sound, and then pulled off her coat. Hanging it on the hook next to that that held her long red cloak, she turned. The front room was lit.

"Grandmama?" she called. She took a step into the spacious, yet cosily furnished room and scanned its empty contents. Was it late? She had thought it was barely ten and been certain she would be greeted by her grandmother.

She sighed into the silence as she made her way to the kitchen.

She was still haunted by the speculation that she'd hurt Damon's feelings. With one hand she lifted the curtain that hung down over the window of the back door and peered out.

Had she meant to? She could recall having the desperate need for safety, for space, to stop him from getting under her skin, into her blood. And without cruel intent, that was how she got it. She'd hurt him, and he had pulled back, in every possible way. It's what she wanted wasn't it? She didn't want him open to her, unguarded. Then why did it matter?

She heard a combination of voices followed by steps on the front steps of the porch. Lifting the hem of her dress, she hurried through to her bedroom and quickly shut the door. With a flick of her gaze around the room, each lantern lit. She pulled the string loose from the perfectly tied bow then yanked at it further and further up until she could slither out of the dress and under-skirts. Folding the dress and skirts neatly over the back of the armchair, she ran her hands over the silk then moved to the bed. Absent-mindedly, her hand reached up to fiddle with the necklace that had once belonged to her mother. Clad in only a white chemise and stockings she climbed under the duvet and nestled down until the back of her head hit the pillow. The lanterns went out and she slept.

_She stood in the pitch dark of the forest. Her hair whipped up into the soft flow of the wind as she gazed around. There was movement and she swung around to meet it. Dwelling in the shadows was a set of piercing blue eyes. They gazed out at her, but made no move to reveal their owner. _

_Then there was a growl. But it didn't come from the blue eyed creature, it came from behind her. She spun around and watched the figure emerge from the dark shadows between the trees._

_It was her, dressed in a white satin and lace dress that traced the floor as she moved closer. A deep red stained the low neckline of the dress along with the olive skin of her chest, neck and chin. It was blood. She could smell it, taste it on her own tongue, somehow. Her fingers lifted, pressed to her chin and found nothing. Then a sharp twinge of pain in the side of her neck called out. The tips of her fingers found it and when she pulled them back to view, a gleam of fresh blood coated them. She peered over to the creature wearing her image. It was smiling at her now, the glistening white fangs coated with her blood apparent. With the natural instinct to protect herself, she silently willed her powers to create a barrier of fire between them. Nothing came. _

"_I don't understand."_

"_You won't," it replied. "Not yet."_

Elena jolted awake. The duvet covers clung to the sweat of her skin. She sat up and scooped her hair from her face. Never had she had a dream so vivid, so clear. It was almost as if it was real. Then her gaze dropped. She picked up the pendant, held it between her fingertips. It was hot.

Suddenly catching her attention was slightly raised voices coming from another part of the cottage. Slipping out of bed and approaching the door, she listened.

"You're letting them stay here?" her uncle exclaimed.

"What did you expect me to do, leave them out in the cold?" her grandmother returned.

"Yes!"

"They're hunters; they could be of some use. They could protect her."

"Protect her? She doesn't need protecting. She's getting stronger,"

"It's the necklace."

"Yes, I felt it the moment she approached me this evening. It's her they should be worried about."

"She isn't as strong as she would have been, if they were combined, we'd have no worries."

"They aren't going to be combined." Her uncle said fiercely. "Those... _creatures_ made sure of that."

"The hunters stay." Her grandmother said with finality.

"They're hunting-

There was a beat of silence.

"The wolves," he finished in a whisper. "For crimes they haven't committed." A frustrated sigh tumbled from her uncle's mouth. "We are treading thin ice here, mama."

"Then you found nothing?"

"I found nothing." He confirmed.

Elena listened for a further ten minutes. When there was nothing but silence, she turned, gave the clock on her bedside table a glance to find it was a little after two. She rounded her bed and approached the window. The dream, it meant something. They always meant something.

And so did the conversation between Uncle John and her grandmother. She could ask for an explanation in the morning, but she doubted either would give her the truth. Everything was connected, she was sure. And she would find out how. Deciding there was nothing she could do tonight; she climbed back into bed and hoped for answers in her dreams.

The cold winter air enveloped Elena as she stepped out onto the back porch. She had purposely risen just before dawn to slip from the cottage without having a barrel of questions to answer as to where she was going at this hour. And she feared if she came face to face with her grandmother, she would have no choice but to ask the meaning of her late conversation with Uncle John. Nor did she particularly want to witness the more than satisfied smile on Katherine's face at breakfast because of the night she no doubt shared with Damon. No, she would begin her investigation now.

She sucked in the fresh smell of snow-covered nature then set off towards the trees. She pulled the material of her deep red cloak tighter around her as the chill of the air snuck inside. She lifted the hood to rest on the crown of her head and strolled through the gaps between the large trees. The complete silence at dawn was peaceful. It still soothed her, just like it had when she tagged along on her father's morning walks through the forest in winter. Somehow, the snow always made things quiet. He'd tell her stories of England, of his travels with John and William Forbes, of the shady and dangerous residents occupying the house much deeper into the forest than her grandmother's cottage. It was made up, of course. No one could make any recollection of the large, unsettling house, or the occupants that apparently lived within.

Her head whipped around the moment she caught the sound of movement nearby. And before her heart could take another beat, she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise up and the warmth of a presence had her witch senses burning.

She turned. There stood Damon and Stefan, their weapons in hand. Damon blew out an annoyed breath, settled his knife back into the belt around his hips, then asked with narrowed eyes, "What are you doing?"

Stefan also tucked the small axe behind his back. He didn't look annoyed to see her.

"Going for a walk." She said with indifference. He wasn't going to intimidate her with his threatening blue eyes. She took a step of continuation bit he swooped in front of her, putting their bodies' mere inches apart and her neck craned in order for her to look at him.

"You shouldn't be out here." he said gruffly.

Her teeth clenched. "I didn't know it was a crime to go out for a walk."

"Oh, it's not. But I'd say you are the _perfect_ meal for the wolves. You certainly look delicious, I bet you smell even better." He leaned forward and she could practically taste him. The seduction, the masculinity, it made her clench. She wished to keep her stance, show him he had not the least bit of effect on her, but she feared if she did remain so dangerously close, she'd drown in him. Why did he have to be so alluring? She regained the distance she needed and he chuckled.

"Find someplace else to take your morning walk."

"Or what?" she challenged.

"Or I'll throw you over my shoulder and take you myself."

They continued to glare, daggers shooting from the contrast of blue and brown while Stefan watched with interest. _A spark_, every living creature witnessing realised.

"You wouldn't dare."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Miss Pierce?" the formality rolled off his tongue and was anything but when it ran through her system. She was much too angry to bother with that.

"Alright," Stefan cut in. "Shall we all just… relax," He put a hand to his brothers' shoulder and Damon allowed it to force him backwards a little. His eyes didn't leave Elena. Comfortable with the distance he'd put between them, Stefan turned to Elena. "Elena, I have to agree with my brother. You shouldn't be out here."

Elena frowned. "Why, because I'm a woman?" she said with barely controlled irritation.

"Of course not," Stefan replied. "It isn't safe for you."

"I can take care of myself." She returned, stubbornly. She didn't want to be awkward with Stefan, not since she'd realised the potential of them sharing a pleasant and comforting friendship. But she'd be damned if she let a man tell her she wasn't allowed to walk the forest. Her mother never took orders from a man, nor would she. Besides, she had work to do.

She tugged up her full-skirted dress, keeping the hem from grazing the snow. "If you'll excuse me, I'll continue my walk."

She strode past them, ensuring to shoot a glare at Damon in the process. His hand snagged her arm, stopping her.

"Take your hand off me."

Stefan approached again, ready to intercept. Damon held up his free hand, effectively putting his younger brother on halt. Damon gazed down at her, frustration, and something she couldn't, or refused to recognized, radiating from him.

"You're a fool."

"Maybe," she kept her chin up in defiance. Then with a surge of power, he let go, hissing from the burn of the fire she'd forced from within. Satisfied, she calmed. "But I can _move_ you if I have to."

Damon was livid.

"Brother, perhaps we should consider…" Stefan's eyes were curious and startled as they watched Elena from a few feet away at Damon's side, "going along with her on her walk."

"I don't need an escort." She argued.

"It would be more for our benefit than yours, of course. I do enjoy the fresh air." Stefan said with a warm smile that made her icy exterior melt, at least in regards to him.

"But weren't you hunting?"

"We can do it with you along."

"Can I be honest?" she said once they were strolling in the direction she'd been headed before their interruption. Damon was a small way behind, his eyes ahead, still heated and angry.

"Of course,"

"I'm not taking a walk, I'm… searching," she paused, "for clues."

"Clues to what murdered those girls?" Stefan asked without a hint of surprise or disapproval.

"Yes,"

Stefan nodded once with understanding then took a moment before asking, "Why?"

"Well, you and your brother… the whole village… are trying to prove the wolves are guilty, don't you think it is fair they have someone working on proving their innocence?"

"Of course," He replied easily. "But, what makes you so sure they are in fact innocent?"

"Because she was told fairy tales of them being unable to do any harm," Damon cut in from behind with a mocking and bitter tone. His hand grasped Stefan's shoulder. "But we know better don't we, Brother?"

Stefan shot him a look of warning. "That's not something to be discussed when in company."

Damon feigned surprise. "Really?" he cast a look past Stefan and towards Elena. "That is a shame."

"Damon," Stefan nearly growled, whilst Damon gave out a mere chuckle.

"Because if we were allowed to discuss what we clearly are not permitted to, under_ any_ circumstances, you would know exactly the reason you shouldn't trust those wolves."

"Then why don't you tell me," Elena snapped.

"Oh no, that is _quite_ impossible. Right, Stef?"

"It isn't our place." Stefan said, his voice still yielding an edge of darkness as his eyes remained narrowed on his older brother.

"Right," Damon said. "Of course," His hand gave Stefan's shoulder one last squeeze then returned to hang at his side before taking a few large steps in front of them.

Elena eyed them both curiously. What was it Stefan felt she didn't need to know? Deciding she'd leave it until after to query Stefan on it, she followed on.

After a few yards, Damon stopped, scanned the ground then turned back to Elena. "The first victim, who was she?"

She eyed the ground, wondering why this was the spot they chose to stop at. Then it hit her, the nausea. She groaned, long and painful, and clutched her stomach. Both brothers moved to aid her, concern running their instincts. Stefan reached her first, and Damon held back.

"She can feel it, the death that's happened here." she heard Damon say. She opened her eyes, locked them with the scorching ice blue of his.

"I feel it, the-

She was cut short. A piercing pain rushed at the side of her neck and her hand went to it. Her eyes bugged out and a frightening gasp dragged from her mouth. Her grip tightened until it could go no further. She felt as though she was bleeding. Fast and deadly it was pouring from her.

She sank to the floor. Both brothers followed her down. Stefan took her hand from her neck, placed his own where it had been. "There's no wound, there's no wound!" he turned to Damon. Then she saw it, the blood dripping from her hand and his. Her body fell limp and slumped to the ground. The life was being drained from her.

"Damon, what do we do?"

"We get her back to the cottage," Damon ordered. "Rose will know what to do."

A hand slipped under her knees and around her back. She was lifted from the ground and cradled against a hard body. It smelt of sweetness and spice. Of sins and of virtue, it made her feel safe. She fell out of consciousness with the assumption of it being Stefan carrying her back through the forest.

"_What happened?" _her grandmothers hysterical voice echoed through Elena's subconscious, rousing her. She tried to lift her head but found it useless. Carefully, she was placed on something soft, something comforting. But her hand remained clasped on the shirt of her carrier. A warm hand covered hers then pried it off to lay it at her side.

She made a slow journey into consciousness. Forcing her eyes to focus and clear, she spied around the room. It was her room. She lifted her head, found no pain in her neck. She dragged herself up into a sitting position with a faded memory.

"How did I…" her fingers flew to her neck. Nothing, there was nothing.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from the armchair in the shadowed corner of the room. Her eyes squinted and discovered it to be Damon.

"I'm… fine." She replied, unsure. "I'm alive…" she looked down at herself, baffled to how she could be alive when she had clearly been bleeding out from a non-existent wound in her neck.

He got up, approached the bed. His eyes searched her, and despite her chemise and duvet, she felt naked under the penetration. "You're alive." He said.

"How? I was dying, I felt it."

"And you did. But then your body… it started to heal, to come back to life. Your heart started beating again." there was a light in his eyes, excitement and wonderment. But his face showed no emotion. "Your powers are unlike anything I've ever come across. They're truly remarkable."

Elena frowned. "I don't-

Her bedroom door opened and in walked Stefan. Immediately, his tense posture dropped with relief when he saw her conscious state.

"Thank God." Stefan was at her side in two strides.

"I don't think God had anything to do with this." Damon added with impatience only Elena seemed to notice. Stefan was too preoccupied with his investigation of her neck.

Shying away, she gathered the bed covers tighter to her. "Then what did?"

"You did." Damon answered without pause.

"I didn't do anything." she looked from one brother to the other, settled on Stefan.

"Right, you didn't," Stefan got up off his knees and took a seat on the edge of the chair that had obviously been relocated to her bedside whilst she was unconscious. "But your powers… they, healed you."

Unfazed, Elena nodded once.

"And that doesn't surprise you." Stefan stated, confusion underlying.

"Well, no. I mean, yes, of course, but no."

Both brothers looked at her with bafflement. Their brows were furrowed and their eyes remained on her. Damon folded his arms across his chest, forcing Elena to catch the slight shift of his hard muscles under the creased white shirt that teased her with everything that was underneath.

"Specify?" Damon asked, snapping her focus back.

"My body has always been self-healing. I didn't know it could bring me back from the dead of course, but it's always healed."

"So you can never be hurt?"

"Not permanently no."

They were looking at her with confusion no more. Now, all that was plastered on their face was amazement. Elena couldn't understand it.

"You're indestructible." Damon pointed out.

"No, I'm not-

"You clearly are." He cut her off, moved closer to the bed but left his arms crossed.

"No, I'm not some magical piece of armour. I bleed, I get sick. I just heal twice as quickly as a normal person would."

"You brought yourself back from the dead." Damon returned.

"Yes, but I didn't die under normal circumstances." She shot back with unrestrained frustration. "The echo of what happened there latched onto me, forced me to experience what happened first hand."

"And that's normal?"

"Of course, isn't it for all witches?"

Stefan and Damon looked to each other, and then back at her. "No." they revealed in unison.

"Neither is being able to heal yourself." Damon added.

"What?"

"A witch is a human being, with the gift of magic. They can die like any human. But you, you're something else entirely. We were surrounded by all kinds of witches growing up; old, young, powerful, and not so powerful. And we have never come across anything like you."

"Don't talk about me like I'm some… _creature_." Elena retorted fiercely. "I am human, I was born. I wasn't hatched or made."

"Your mother, could she self-heal?" Stefan jumped in.

"No." Elena answered. Her discomfort with having not one, but two men in her room while she wore only her small nightgown hit a new level and she clutched the bedclothes tighter to her chest. "My father, he could."

"Was he a witch?"

"It's warlock." She corrected. "And no, he wasn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I would have remembered my father using magic, he never did. He was human."

"No human can heal itself within an hour of being harmed."

"How do you know?" Elena fired back, pinning Damon with a look. He remained unaffected.

"It's basic facts."

"Made by who?" she continued to glare up at him.

"Any person with a brain,"

That stung in her chest. Is that what they thought of her? That she was some silly girl with no clue to the power she possessed? Is that what everyone thought of her?

Biting back anger that threatened to explode, she spoke. "You can leave."

Surprise compromised his features but quick reflexes concealed it after only a quarter of a beat. He left the room without another word or look in her direction, Stefan on his tail. She sank back into her pillow with a loud huff.

Her father was human; it wouldn't make sense that he would be anything extraordinary and hide it from herself and Katherine. After-all, their mother had been honest from the start about her abilities, why would their father have reason to lie? He wouldn't. They wouldn't have lied to her. Damon was just trying to get under her skin.

The problem was she could swear it was working.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

"Maybe you should rest for another day,"

Elena tore her eyes from their blank inspection of the kitchen table to look up at her grandmother stood at the sink.

"_Another_ day resting would be even more torturous than yesterday was." She set down her empty cup and rose from the chair.

Rose lifted a hand to push the curls from Elena's face. "You needed your rest."

"And now I have it." Elena returned, agitated.

"Someone's impatient this morning."

Both Elena and Rose turned to meet Damon striding into the kitchen, sliding an axe into the holster around his back. He slid into a chair and pulled his booted feet up to rest on the one next to it, flashing Elena a half smirk. "Craving the great outdoors?"

Elena scowled. "I've been cooped up inside for an entire week, what do you think?"

"You've paid visits to the garden." Damon pointed out playfully. Elena sent him one final glare then turned back to her grandmother. "Please, Grandmama, I cannot bear to stay indoors any longer."

"You don't need my permission."

That was true. Her grandmother wasn't the obstacle. Damon was. If she left, he would take the role of her shadow and that was worse than staying inside. She grimaced at the thought of spending another day without going outside. No, nothing could be worse than that.

She had things to do, missions to fulfil. She was supposed to be investigating the murders not staring at the walls of the cottage. At least there hadn't been any more murders.

"Then I can leave." Elena said.

Rose gave a subtle nod and let her lips slide into a smile. Elena grabbed up the skirt of her rose coloured dress and did her best not to sprint from the kitchen. She pushed her feet into her boots and pulled on her thick coat she knew would be essential in the snow that remained on the ground outside due to the additional downfall over the past week. The front door slammed shut behind her and she breathed in the fresh cold air.

She turned the moment the door closed a second time to find Damon. She huffed with impatience, turned back to gaze out at the clearing.

He moved to her side.

"This shadow act," she turned to look up at him. "It's getting old."

Damon chuckled. "Then stop getting yourself caught in dangerous situations."

"And by that you mean stay inside."

"At least until me and my brother take care of the wolves."

Elena huffed and set off. "That is exactly the reason I cannot stay inside, your thirst for the wolves blood."

"I don't thirst-

Abruptly, she stopped and spun back around. "No? Then why can't you even consider it might not be the wolves doing this?"

"Because my instinct knows it to be true,"

"Your instinct?" she exclaimed. "That is what you base this on, your_ instinct_?"

"I'm a hunter," he said as if it was simple.

"You're also a human being," she shot back. "Have some compassion, consideration."

"For murderers,"

"You don't know that they are."

"_You_ don't know that they aren't."

Giving up, she turned and marched off, this time in a more forceful pace. It took Damon mere moments to catch up with her.

"You're going to follow me?"

"Considering what happened on your prior trip through the forest, yes."

Elena turned to see the killer smile appear on his pale pink rose petal lips. "I'm not a child." She said once tearing her eyes up to meet his.

"This isn't about whether you're a child or not, this is about survival."

"No, this is about everyone acting like I'm a fire that's about to start."

"What?"

"Don't pretend to not notice."

"I'm not pretending."

Lightly, she muttered, "You're always pretending."

That forced him into silence, leaving their steps through the snow the only thing audible. Elena wondered to herself what his intentions were, other than to hunt. Did he have any? He was a man, after all, it was never just business with them, especially not when there was two women living in the house he was lodging at. At least when one of them was more than willing to have him take her. And that 'her' wasn't her. Not ever. She wondered if anything had happened between Damon and Katherine, if they'd kissed, if her older sister had taken him into her bed already. _Was he a good kisser?_ Elena glanced at his lips and decided; _probably._

She snapped herself out of it, chastising and forcing her eyes to find the snow on the ground.

She approached the spot of the first murder with a tense body. It had caused her death the last time and if not for her powers she wouldn't be visiting a second time. No-one, not even her, understood the lengths or limitations of her powers. Maybe she only got one resurrection from the dead, maybe she was ultimately playing with fire by coming back. Was she the person everyone thought her to be? The reckless, unstable girl who played with death, who didn't fear the apparent murderers of the village, instead interacted with them? Grieving, that's what everyone labelled it. She was grieving, they pitied her. But she wasn't grieving, not anymore. She was entitled to feel sadness, even if she had accepted the death of her parents, wasn't she? Her and Katherine handled things differently, Katherine talked about things, and she didn't. As their father used to say, 'You're a closed book, Elle, just like me,' why did that make her the odd one? She preferred to deal with things herself, that's all. Why did everyone have to talk? Why couldn't they just simply_ be_?

"Don't be afraid." Damon told her as they slowed to a stop.

"What?"

"You're tensing."

She released her knuckles. "I…"

"The moment that sickening death feeling comes, you fight it." Damon moved ahead, turned and watched her, leaving the murder spot between them. "Every nerve in your body, every ounce of power you have; channel it. You're strong enough."

Suddenly, their differences, her dislike for him, didn't matter in the least. He was helping her, trying to keep her alive, and she could've sworn she saw worry on his features. "It caught you off guard last time, it won't again."

Elena nodded, unconvinced. Then it slammed through her, the sickness, and the _death._ It was worse than her memory had allowed. Both hands clutched her stomach, her body bent forward. And she felt him. His hands took her shoulders and forced her to stand straight again.

"Look at me, look at me."

She did what he insisted. The sickness failed to ease, death was poisoning her and fairly soon she would begin to bleed from a non-existent wound in her neck and die. Maybe for good this time.

"Look at me!" he insisted harder and it snapped her back to him. "I need you to focus." He grabbed her hands, placed them on his chest. "You're right here, not there, you're not the victim. You're Elena," his hands moved to each side of her head. "You're not dying today."

She concentrated on the immense blue of his eyes, how they reminded her of the clear skies of summer. Or was it the sea? What she imagined the sea looked like on a fine day? She couldn't be sure. All she did know was the mixture of fear and security they pushed her into. Somehow her hands had closed around the material of his white shirt and hung on. The overwhelming nausea resided and her breathing evened out. She blushed with ferocity once her senses returned to normal and allowed her insight to how close her body was to Damon's, and quickly released him. His surprise was obvious.

"That was fast." He observed.

Elena nodded, still partially breathless but relieved for the distance now between them.

"Then here comes the hard part." He said.

"What hard part?"

Damon smiled. "You want to know the truth? You're the only one who can access it."

"How?"

"You really have no inkling into the depth of your abilities do you?"

She made no reply. It was confirmation for Damon and he swiftly stepped aside. In offer of support, he lifted a hand, palm facing upwards, and awaited hers. With caution, she took the offer and felt the material of theirs gloves rub as his fingers closed around her hand. In a few small steps they were at the edge of the murder spot.

"Now, instead of becoming the victim, become nature, become the air…" he let go of her hand, shifted until the left side of his body could be felt against the back right side of hers. His face ducked to her ear, his breath flooded her senses. "Close your eyes," he instructed. She did. "Think of that night, think of the forest, the darkness, the chill of the air. Become that air," his fingers slid down her arm, slipped through the gaps between her fingers. A soft gasp fell from her parted lips. "You're moving through the trees, you hear something, a scream, a girl, frightened, in pain. Go to her." his body tightened to hers even more, if that was possible, and his free hand gathered the thick curls of her hair away from her neck. She was exposed, and she could care less. She was hot, she was trembling, and she'd never felt more alive. She forced herself to forget how close he was and focus on the vision she was on the verge of unlocking. "What do you see?" he said right in her ear. She clutched his hand harder.

"The girl, she's there, on the ground. Blood… so much blood in the snow."

"Is there anything else, anyone else?"

"No, no-one. There isn't anyone but her."

"Move closer."

"How?"

"Just…_want_ it." he replied huskily. His unoccupied hand crept to her hip.

"I can't." they were like one body; she could feel him everywhere _inside_; under her skin, in her mind.

"You can," every part of him that could reach her pressed against her that much more. "Move closer,"

"I can't!" She tore her body from his grasp and whirled around, breathless. He was frowning at her now, all the crackling heat and seduction between them gone.

"What's wrong?"

"This is!" Elena exclaimed. Damon took a moment before stepping towards her.

"Trying to find the truth is wrong?"

"Not that."

"Then what?"

She looked away the moment he gained on her. It didn't stop him. "What?" he urged.

"It isn't right," she finally looked up at him. The blue of his eyes, the perfect frame of his face, was heart-stopping. But he knew that. He knew the effect he had, and he used it. "The closeness, the touching,"

That surprised him. "You think that was me copping a feel?" and he was angry. Elena remained silent. "Trust me, if I ever did _really_ touch you, I'd make sure you begged for it first."

"You're disgusting."

"So it seems you've already assumed."

"You can't honestly expect me to believe you weren't-

"What?" He bellowed back. "Revelling in the feel of you? Don't flatter yourself, darling. I was anchoring you."

"What?"

"I was keeping you here in this time while your mind went back. You have to stay connected, or god knows where you'd end up." He sneered.

"I didn't-

"Oh, you didn't know? Of course you didn't, you're like a young child learning how to walk and talk, even though you've had your abilities since you were born."

He was lashing out at her, and she couldn't blame him for it.

"Why don't I just get my brother, I'm sure you'd have no problem accepting his help." And with that, he turned and stalked off. She was left in the cold silence with a profound knot in her stomach and a lump obstructing her throat. She felt hurt, embarrassed. Guilty more than anything.

* * *

"I assume you and Damon had some sort of disagreement." Stefan casually commented.

Elena bit down on her bottom lip. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I don't recall him being in a fouler mood than the one he returned to the cottage in, ordering me to 'deal with you'."

"Oh," she said unhappily.

"So, what happened?"

She took a much needed breath. "He was anchoring me… and I…"

"Assumed he was inappropriately trying to touch you," Stefan finished with amusement in his voice.

Elena chuckled softly. "Yes."

"It happens."

"It does?"

"Of course." he answered lightly. "There has to be a certain amount of intensity, a connection. You have to be aware of here, and there. It's rather complex. But it has to be charged, it's probably the reason he didn't warn you of what he was going to do beforehand."

"Then I should have let him continue." Elena dropped her gaze to the ground.

Stefan laid a hand on her shoulder. "You weren't to know."

"I made him angry, again."

Stefan shrugged and took his hand away once it had provided her with a comforting squeeze. "He'll get over it." the small smile he gave her somehow created one on her own lips. Then he held out a hand for her. "Are you ready to give this a try?"

Elena nodded a 'yes', took his hand and leveraged herself up off the large rock she'd sat on and waited in hope for Stefan's arrival. Of course he hadn't disappointed her. Within ten minutes he had come.

"I should warn you, I've never done this before."

She bit down on her lip again as he shifted behind her. "But Damon has?"

"Well, he had a lot of witch… friends back home."

"He courted them."

She felt Stefan's laugh close to her ear. "I wouldn't call it courting."

"Oh."

That was surprise in her voice. It shouldn't be there, nor the disappointment. Everything was muddled. She barely knew him, yet she knew what type of man he was, he'd shown her over the last few weeks. But somehow, she still felt an unfortunate surge of surprise when it was proved that he was in fact that man; the man who bedded any woman who took his fancy, who left them in the morning, who broke hearts. She, herself, had no experience with men, especially not ones like that. But she'd heard the ramblings of her sister, of her friends, and now it seemed she'd met one. So then why did she constantly doubt that conclusion? Maybe she needed space, to stay away until she could set in stone what her opinion of him was. Besides, he was partially involved with Katherine. That should surely keep him occupied.

Stefan's fingers entwined with hers, the same way Damon's had, but with a very different effect.

Then he murmured softly; "Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and felt their bodies connect. His other hand went to her upper-arm. "Now I want you to go back, back to the night, think of the girl, you knew her."

Elena gave a nod.

"_Don't _become her," he warned. "Go back to the place Damon took you."

_Go back to the place Damon took you. _

Nothing.

She tried again, and still there was nothing. "It's not working."

* * *

"It's not working?" Damon scoffed indignantly whilst keeping his eyes down on the embers of the fire burning in his room fireplace. His right arm rested over his head and against the cottage's wall.

"No, it's not working." Stefan confirmed with thinning patience.

Damon craned his neck to look back at his younger brother. "And what do you expect me to do about that?"

"It worked with you, you made her see."

"Yes, and I vaguely recall her telling me she didn't want my help."

"Put aside your wounded pride, brother." Stefan ordered. Damon's eyebrows lifted in surprise and he turned around completely and threw a mock of; "Is someone becoming a man?"

Ignoring the comment, Stefan took a step forward. "We were called here to fix this, so whatever childish conflict you have in regards to Elena, you put it aside. She can find out what really happened, but she needs you to help her get there."

"So why doesn't she ask me?" he discarded of the words like a bitter taste.

"She wanted to. But I told her it was best I come to you."

Damon gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes then ultimately gave in. "Fine. Where is she?"

"In her room," Stefan provided with a smile.

"Then I will go and tell her," he moved around Stefan and found his brother moving with him. Damon stopped him. "Alone."

Stefan frowned but Damon had already slipped out the door and strode down the narrow corridor before he could open his mouth. He crossed the living room, skirting around the furniture as he went then knocked at Elena's door.

"Yes?" he heard her call out from inside.

"It's me-

He coughed then tried again. "Damon, its Damon,"

There was a scurry of footsteps and the door was pulled open. Her hair was loose, falling down around her shoulders, her eyes showed fatigue yet surprise and her dress was creased slightly from where she'd obviously been sitting. All he could think was… beautiful.

He had, on numerous occasions wondered why she wasn't promised, why she wasn't already married. Was it her? Did she reject all men? Did she refuse to pick a husband? Or was there someone already lined up for her, and now she was just simply… waiting? Or had she had a change of heart because of her parent's death?

"Are you all right?"

The question snapped him from his inappropriate staring at her. "Can I come in?"

He saw her hesitate. Yet she stepped aside and let him through then closed the door, shielding them from the rest of the house. He stopped in the middle of the room, swerved on his heel to face her while keeping his hands clasped behind his back.

"Stefan came to see me," He informed and her head nodded with understanding. She was biting her lip, he had to wonder why. "I'll help you."

She didn't look relieved, just sad. He was worried about her, he thought about her, wondered what she felt, what she thought, which was very… aggravating. He couldn't afford to get involved like that; he certainly couldn't become interested in her.

"Then we'll try again tomorrow." He went for the door, purposely avoiding close contact with her as he did. He was stopped short by the soft call of his name coming from her mouth. It was a wonderful sound.

He kept his back to her, his hand on the doorknob. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, about this morning. I made an assumption, a bad one, and it was wrong of me."

"Yes, it was."

There was a pause. "I'm sorry."

"It's forgotten."

"Then we can be friends?"

"Friends," he chuckled very softly and turned to finally look at her. She was smiling with him.

"What?" she asked.

"We can't be friends."

Her face gave away her disappointment, her hurt. She looked down at the floor, shifted on her feet then lifted her gaze once again. "Why not?"

"You don't even like me."

"I could."

Damon shook his head.

"Is it because of Katherine?"

He looked at her with bafflement. "Katherine?"

"You're together aren't you? You share a bed," she blushed ferociously. He couldn't prevent the small lift of his mouth into a half smile. He took a few steps towards her.

"We have sex." He corrected. Her blush was even harder, as was her swallow.

"Then it would be a problem for her if we were friends?" She tripped over her words.

He reached out, slid his fingertips along her cheekbone and relished in the soft gasp she let out of her now parted lips. Her eyes were closed; all he would have to do is lean down… and kiss her. It's what he wanted to do, what he'd wanted to do since he'd set eyes on her. But what he wanted, and what was right wasn't the same thing. If he kissed her right now, he'd want more, _need _more. He would have to have it all. He would have to pull her out of that dress, lay her on the bed and show her exactly how good sex can be. But he couldn't court her, couldn't become her husband. She deserved more than him leaving her in the morning and having to tell her how it meant nothing while it would mean everything to her. Women's first times usually did. And she was definitely one of those women. Katherine, on the other hand, sex was meaningless to her. From what he'd heard, she'd welcomed almost the whole village of men to her bed. How could they look so alike but be so different on the inside?

Then, she did something he never would've expected. She covered his hand with hers as it cupped her face. The contact caused a tingle that began at the tips of his fingers and ran up his arm, across his chest and enveloped his heart. _Witchcraft._ She'd just made a connection with him. Unintentionally, he assumed. He remembered being told of the connections witches made with people, how important they were.

Quickly he retrieved his hand. He was the last person she wanted to make a connection with. And now he was forced to see that look of hurt and disappointment return to her perfect features. She'd thank him one day.

"I'll see you in the morning."

And he left.

* * *

_The bitter cold stabbed at her bare skin. The snow surrounded her bare feet as she wandered further into the forest. Flames burned in the distance. A cluster, it was a cluster of flames, all moving together. Moving towards her, coming for her. Panic shot through her, and she turned to run, but found she couldn't. She was stuck, frozen to the ground. A frightened whimper escaped her. Then there was a chuckle. She recognized it._

Elena woke. She stared at the darkness of her room for a few moments before dragging herself up into a sitting position with a tired sigh. Constant dreams, they haunted her every night now. She ran a hand across her forehead to find sweat there. Why was it always in the forest? She hadn't once dreamt such vivid dreams, not until… she looked down. The necklace. She took it into her hand, felt its strange warmth even though there was a chill in the room. Had it caused her mother to have such dreams? Was it normal? She could ask her grandmother, or Damon. No, not Damon, not after the rejection he knocked her back with in regards to her offer of friendship the night before. She cringed at the memory. Friends? Why had she wanted them to be friends? She must've been out of her mind. Fortunately for her, he'd turned her down.

She huffed, shook her head and slid out of bed. What was going on with her lately? A sigh followed her long huff as she padded to the bathroom. Drained, she looked. Overly exhausted, her skin had paled, yet it shone with sweat from the extreme overheating of her body due to the troubling dreams. Each one seemed to grow in its attack against her. Her understanding of it was non-existent. She wanted, no she needed answers, and the person she most needed them from was her mother. She would understand all this, she would help her. Why couldn't she be here to help her? As grief threatened to overwhelm her for what felt like the thousandth time this year, she shook her head, effectively ridding herself of the thought. She splashed water upon her face, dabbed it dry then ventured back to her bedroom.

Half an hour passed and she was ready. Her face painted and her hair lifted up from its usual cascade down her back and shoulders. She wore a dress of dark green shade silk. Its long sleeves and thick layers of skirt designed for warmth. She lifted them with one hand and left her room, the clicking of her boots sounding as she did.

After querying of Damon's whereabouts with her Grandmother, Elena stood outside the guestroom that was currently his, and gave a small knock on the door.

"Coming," he informed from the other side.

Elena's stomach flipped. But it was nothing compared to the reaction she had to the sight that shortly followed. Damon wore no shirt, but thankfully, had bothered to pull on trousers. The suspenders hung down at his hips and his hair had a slight messiness. Primarily, he looked surprised to see her. With quick hunters' reflexes, he reined it in and forced out his usual casual demeanour. His hand went up to hold the door, his muscles flexing in his naked torso along the way. Something caught her attention more than the perfect condition his body was in. _Scars._

Three long, thick, jagged scars that began on his right shoulder and dragged down to just above the curve of his peck. She held in a gasp and only a shuddered breath escaped. Noticing, Damon placed a hand to cover it.

Elena quickly returned her gaze to his face. "I…" She wanted to apologize for staring, ask how he'd got such extreme scars, but he soon prevented anything of the sort leaving her mouth.

"Did you want something?" he asked quite roughly.

"I- yes." she swallowed. "You confirmed last night that you would help me."

"I did."

"Then shall we go?"

"You wish to go now?" He seemed annoyed with her, as if simply interacting with her was a burden. Why had he agreed to help if he disliked the idea of it? Still, Elena stood her ground.

"Yes, now."

"As ever, your wish is my command." Sarcasm and resentment dripped from each word.

Biting her tongue, Elena nodded then walked off. The click of his door closing sounded and she finally let out a breath of frustration. _They could certainly never be friends. _She concluded.

Fifteen minutes later Damon joined Elena on the front porch of the cottage.

"Do you enjoy keeping me waiting?" she asked, attempting to stay pleasant while inside she wanted to scream at him for being so frustrating, for being unnecessarily rude to her this morning.

"Your sister kept my occupied." He returned with a casual shrug while pulling on his gloves. The smirk he wore told her everything about what he meant be 'occupied'.

Elena scoffed in disgust before turning and stalking off the porch. Damon caught up to her in no time. He stopped her with a soft grasp to her arm and let go when she snatched it back. "It's better that we take my horse."

She frowned. "Why? It is only a short walk."

"Trust me?" This time he offered his hand out to her. Elena looked down at it, her brow still profoundly creased. Then softly, she replied; "Never,"

Her hand went into his and he quickly enveloped it. He turned and led her to the place where both his and Stefan's horses were tied up by their reins. Although both horses had been blessed with coats, Elena still felt sorrow for them being out in this cold. Damon released her hand and went to working on removing the coat and attaching the saddle. Elena approached the horses' head. She reached a hand up to stroke its neck. Its black fur shone almost majestically.

"Hello there," she said softly. "You are very beautiful."

A few more caresses of the immaculate fur of its head before she noticed Damon's eyes fixated on her. The look was almost wonder-filled.

"You like horses," he stated.

"Yes, I love them." She confirmed before turning back to the horse. "My papa, he used to have one, he would take me riding every chance he got."

"You can ride alone?"

"Very well." She gave a smile.

"And you enjoy it?"

"Well, I did. I haven't ridden for years, not since she died."

"When was that?"

"I was sixteen."

Damon looked saddened. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it's been a while."

A few moments went by in silence, then Damon abruptly said; "You're lovely when you talk about things you enjoy."

Elena almost gasped in surprise but it never made it out. Why did he do that? Change so suddenly. It was unnerving, confusing. She hadn't even realised they were caught in some sort of intense gaze at one another. She blushed fiercely.

"You can't do that." She told him.

"What?"

"Be nice after being so cold only half an hour ago."

"I wasn't cold." He argued, stepping back after finishing fixing on the saddle.

"Yes, you were."

He blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "You caught me off guard."

"And that's your reason for treating me so indifferently?"

"I was just-

"Occupied with Katherine." She finished with distaste in her mouth.

Damon chuckled then groaned through ground teeth. "You are _unbearably _frustrating."

"I'm frustrating? I'm not the one who changes my personality every five minutes!"

"That's a tad over-exaggerating."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it is not." She persisted harder. Before he could argue back, she took a large step forward, putting only a few inches between them, then added in a lowered voice; "Last night, you told me we couldn't be friends, then you _touched_ me, like- like I've never been touched before, then this morning you treat me like I'm nothing but a nuisance and now you're talking to me about horses and telling me how lovely I am when I talk about things I enjoy, and you're _looking _at me."

"I'm looking at you?"

"Yes! You're _looking_ at me."

"So what do you suppose I do? Not look at you at all?"

"Don't look at me _like _that."

"Like what?" he almost shouted.

She bit her tongue, set her jaw and didn't allow her next few words to escape. "Never-mind," she stepped away. "Let's just get this over with."

"Fine," he said gruffly. He climbed onto the horse then helped her up to take her place behind him. Like his, her legs rested on each side of the horse. Their bodies were tightly fitted against each other.

He told her to put her arms around him and she did, much to her resentment. To begin with, it forced her to feel the hard, attractive outlines of the muscles in his torso under her fingertips even through his shirt and jacket. He rode them through the forest, winding between the tall, thick trees. The horses' feet galloped against the ground hidden beneath the snow and Elena couldn't resist closing her eyes and relishing in the sound. This was how she would ride, fast and free. Too soon they arrived at the first murder. Damon climbed from the horse then chivalrously aided Elena in doing the same. His hands lingered on her then fell away.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

**AN: **I know I promised this would be soon after this last chapter but I got bombarded with assessments and essays and tests in university so I literally couldnt find any time to finish this off. BUT THANK GOD I've broken up for christmas so I will try my best to write as much as I can. AND THOTO, I'm really trying with it, it's just really hard to finish and I dont even know why. Again, I'll try to get that last chapter out in these 3 weeks. ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've started the next one, and it may have a little jump forward, I'm not really sure yet. xoxo


End file.
